In Too Deep
by omgiitstay
Summary: She knew she could never resist him. He was everything that she wanted and more but it wasnt right. She knew that it would blow up in their faces. But she couldn't say no to him. She was in too deep.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone! this isnt my first fan fic but it is my first for glee and my first for samcedes. i take all kinds criticism, whether its good or bad. doesnt matter. i can take all. so leave any comment question or concern and ill be happy to help. **

**disclaimer: i own nothing. not a thing. im just borrowing them for a while.**

**now that its out of the way. **

**on to the story!**

As she lay flat on her back, writhing and shaking from the pleasure his tongue was giving her, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to how she ended up in this predicament in the first place. How the hell did this happen? How could she let this man-boy- just come in and disrupt her life the way that he did? To her credit she did try and end it but he was really persistent, he refused to give up without a fight, even when she would threaten him. That only made him more determined to prove to her that he was worthy of her time. "You like that baby?" he asked in a husky tone as he ran his fingers down the slit of her pussy. "You like the way I play with your clit?"

"Yes" she moaned.

"Tell me how it feels baby" he demanded.

"It feels so fucking good" she replied with a strain in her voice. God this man had a golden tongue; he made her speak languages that she didn't even know she knew. He rubbed her clit in circles while fingering her wet pussy, then she felt him latch on to her clit, after he started humming on it, she knew she was goner. Gripping the sheets, she started to get that familiar feeling in her belly and before she knew it, she was spraying his mouth with her juices.

After lapping up every bit of her juices, he crawled up to her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. As she was kissing him, she reached down and started to stroke his throbbing cock, coaxing him to enter her. "Please fuck me" she begged. And without a word, he entered her in one swift movement. Lying underneath him while he fucked her relentlessly, she knew she was in too deep. She knew that whatever they had would soon implode but she didn't care. She wanted him and he wanted her. They both knew that eventually they would have to face the consequences but it didn't matter at that moment. She started to get that familiar feeling again when she felt him tense up and she knew that he was close. "Come for me baby, come for me now" he whispered in her ear as he pumped into her incessantly. "Come with me" she answered back. This had become her life. Forbidden bliss on damp mattresses. They could never been seen together; they could never fully give to each other because their illicit affair would create a shit storm in their little town. So they settled for tucked away hotels, hidden bed and breakfasts, and many nights of Skype and phone sex. "I'm coming baby, I'm coming" he almost yelled out. As they came together he collapsed his sweaty body on top of her and tried to catch his breath. "I love you Mercedes" he panted, "I love you too Sam" she replied, kissing him madly.

Yup. She was in too deep.

Chapter 1

6 months previous,

"Donavan, are you sure you have everything?" Mercedes asked her 19 year old son Donavan, "Yes mom, would you please stop worrying? Everything is packed and ready to go" he replied in an exasperated tone. Mercedes gave him one of her infamous looks "don't take that tone with me boy, I'm your mother, it's my job to make sure everything is in order."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry" he said kissing her on the cheek. Mercedes stood there watching her handsome son move more boxes into the rented U-Haul truck, blinking back the tears she couldn't believe that her son was going off to college. Standing at 6 feet tall with a caramel complexion and deep brown eyes, she knew her son was no longer a boy; he had grown up to be a fine young man, graduating at the top of his class from his mother's alma mater McKinley high school, he'd received a full football scholarship to Ohio State University. He worked hard to get that scholarship but she knew that she had a little something to do about it. Mercedes Jones was a very determined woman, being that Donavan was her only child; she put all her efforts into making him the best that he could be. She made sure that he had the best of everything too, he wasn't spoiled but he never went without.

Being that his father is Shane Tinsley, linebacker for the Cincinnati Bangles and his mother is Mercedes Jones, 6 time Grammy winner and movie and TV star legend, he knew that he was destined for a bright future. Donavan always had a soft spot for his mother; being that she was his primary caregiver since his father travelled a lot and Mercedes didn't trust nannies, she took Donavan with her everywhere. No matter what he would always take her side; and after almost 11 years of marriage, and countless cheating rumors and alleged pregnancies, Shane and Mercedes finally got a divorce when she discovered he was sleeping with the maid and a slew of other woman. She promptly left his cheating ass and took everything including the dog and moved the hell out of their home in Cincinnati and bought herself a 5 bedroom grand mansion in the upper class neighborhood of Westwood in her old home town of Lima, Ohio. With a spacious front yard and even spacious backyard, it was the perfect place for her and Donavan and she knew that when she finally passes on, she would leave it to him and he would raise his children in it.

"Alright mom, that's everything" Donavan said, snapping his mother out of her day dream. She went and gave him a big hug and blinked back the tears as she once again realized that her baby was now leaving the nest. "Oh mom, don't cry please, it's going to be ok, I'll call every free moment I get and I'll come back for the holidays, don't worry mom" he pleaded with her. Mercedes, wiping her eyes nodded without saying a word. Her baby was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it; he was a man now and he needed to experience the world without her holding his hand.

"Hey Don, did you think you would leave Lima without saying bye to me?" a voice rang out. Sam Evans and Donavon have been friends since 7th grade, ever since they were paired up together as science partners; they were inseparable, if you saw Sam, most likely Donavan wasn't far behind him and vice versa. Standing at 6'2 with a strong solid build, dark green eyes and dirty blond hair, Sam was a sight for sore eyes, he had all the girls in town drooling over him, throwing pussy at him like it's going out of style but he was very humble; contrary to popular opinion, he had only dated one girl and that was Quinn Fabray. They dated for all 4 years of high school but ended things when she went away to college a few weeks before. "Hey Ms. Jones, how are you?" Sam asked Mercedes, eyeing her up and down. Sam would never admit it; but he always had a lil crush on Mercedes, she was a stunning woman, Beautiful smooth dark skin, big voluptuous lips, and a cute button nose with a body that was meant for sin, shaped like a coke bottle, she had the most glorious ass he has ever seen in a person. The only time he ever saw an ass that big and round was in the pornos he snuck to watch in his room late at night.

"I'm doing ok Sam, how are your folks?" "There doing ok, my mom wants to know when you're coming over for bridge?" he asked. "Tell her soon." Mercedes said with a smile that instantly melted him. "Alright I'm out, mama, I love you, take of yourself diva." Donavan said; once again hugging his tiny mom. "Alright don, I love you, please be safe and if you anything just call me, please" she pleaded. "Ok mom, Sam man I'll miss you, I just wish you would have come with me; we should be doing this together but have fun at Lima community college." "Yeah man, I'll miss you too. And yeah don't worry; OSU ain't ready for the both of us."

After giving each other a manly shake, Donavan climbed into the rented U-HAUL and drove off. "There he goes." said Sam. "Yup…" The air felt awkward as this was the first time Sam and Mercedes were alone together. "Well I guess I'll go, see ya Ms. Jones, and if you need anything; don't hesitate to call me; I'm always available." He said with hint of flirtation in his voice and then he walked to his car got in and drove home.

As she lay in bed that night, she couldn't get Sam out of her head. She thought about his big lips and how they would feel on her, as she let her mind wander, her right hand found it's self into her panties and she started to rub her clit in circles as she imagined Sam's big lips wrapped around her clit, sucking and making her cream, she thought about his big hands and his long fingers working inside her pussy; making her scream his name. She soon realized her hand wasn't enough; so she reached into her nightstand and pulled out the rabbit, a gift from Kurt after her divorced was finalized. As she worked the vibrator in and out of her pussy, she imagined it was Sam's cock working her over, she imagined him saying dirty nasty things to her, pounding her until she couldn't take it anymore. Before she knew it, she had come all over her sheets with Sam's name on her lips. Immediately falling asleep, she had no idea that across town, Sam was doing the exact same thing and little did she know that Sam would stop at nothing to get a piece of Mercedes and he would start bright and early tomorrow.

**this is the first chapter. yay or nay? R&R. it feeds my addiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**first of all i want to say thank you to all those that reviewed, pm'ed me, favorite the story and put it in their story alerts. thank you guys. im so overwhelmed :'( lol.**

**ok lets clear some things up. **

**yes this is a cougar!mercedes and and young boy!sam tale. i have no idea where this came from but i knew i had to run with it.**

**sam is about 18/19 in this story meaning hes fresh outta high school. yes i know. whoa lol.  
**

**which would make mercedes about 41/42 ish. **

**i would like to give a gigantic shoutout to my beta rose. girl you are a godsend. i love you!**

**if there are any questions please feel free to pm me. ill be more than happy to answer.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Despite wanting to get Mercedes in his bed as soon as possible, life took over and he found himself having to push his plan on the backburner but he promised himself that Mercedes wouldn't know what hit her. Since it was summer time, Sam was glad that he didn't have to be in school until the end of august, but that didn't mean he wasn't a busy person.

Being the manager at Lucky Leo's comic emporium took up most of his time but that didn't deter him from setting his goal and that was to make Mercedes scream his name so loud the neighbors would wake up, so after a couple of weeks. He imagined kissing her lips, he imagined her running her hands through his hair while he licked her clean, he imagined her begging him to fuck her with all this might; he imagined her wrapping her legs around his waist while he pounded into her and whispered nasty things into her ear. With all these thoughts running through his head, he realized he was getting himself hard and he was glad that he was sitting down behind the counter. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do it. He had to bed her or else he would lose his mind. So while sitting at work he decided to put his plan into action.

It was the Friday night, a little after 8, after he had closed down the comic book store, Sam made a beeline to Mercedes house, on his way there; he realized that he couldn't just show up there without a reason. "What if she isn't into me?" he thought to himself. "What if she freaks out and tells Donavan? I can't lose my best friend". So Sam decided that he needed to come up with a game plan if he wanted Mercedes in his bed.

So he decided to go home and change and hang out a little with his friend Mike Chang. Mike and Sam had met junior of high school and grew his duo with Donavan into a trio. When Sam got the manager position at Lucky Leo's the first thing he did was make mike assistant manager.

As he drove into his apartment complex; he couldn't stop the smile that was growing on his face. One way or another Mercedes was going to be his. Whether she was under him, on top of him, or if he was behind her; he didn't care. Mercedes Jones was going to be in for a wild ride.

He had been fantasizing about her since freshman year of high school, when she came in one day talking on the phone with her friend and assistant Santana Lopez. He had always thought she was beautiful but he had never looked at her like that, she was his best friend's mom; and he was 14, sure he had thought about girls but he never had actually been with one at that point plus he had just gotten with Quinn, the hottest girl in their entire school so all he could think about was Quinn. Before he knew it, Mercedes had completely over taken his mind.

It was a Friday, late afternoon and he was Donovan's house playing video games when he heard Mercedes downstairs screaming into what he assumed was a cellphone since he didn't hear any other voices. "I swear Santana! I'm going to kill that man!" he heard her exclaim. "Who the hell does he think he is? He was the one who cheated, he was the one who fucked this family up, and now he's mad because he has to pay a little more money? Get the fuck out of here." He heard her say.

"Hey Don, I'll be right back I gotta take a leak" he told his best friend. As he made his way to the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks in front of Mercedes bedroom, with the door half opened, he saw her in a new light for the first time. Gone was the outfit she had on and it was replaced by the sexiest piece of lingerie he had ever seen in his life. She had on a black lace bra that didn't do her big breast justice and the sexiest lace boy shorts that seemed to stretch over her big ass. He found himself drooling over her and he felt tightness in his pants that he hadn't felt before. Just as she turned around, she caught him staring and he ran off to the bathroom to handle his business.

When he got back he saw that her door was closed, he decided to try his luck and he turned the knob and was happy to find out she didn't lock it. He walked into her large bedroom and the first thing he noticed was that it was purple; almost every surface was covered in purple. Even her laptop was purple. He was about to walk out when a moan caught his ear.

He walked toward her private bathroom and that's when he heard it again but louder this time. The door was opened just a crack and he couldn't see her directly but he could see in the mirror that she was lying in the tub with her legs propped on either side and she had a vibrator going in and out of her pussy. He had never seen a something like that, maybe in pornos but never in real life. He couldn't believe the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, he felt himself getting harder and harder as her moans increased.

He knew he had to get out of there before she or Don found him, and as he was walking away from the bathroom and out her bedroom, he heard a loud curse word before another loud moan escaped the bathroom and he knew she had came. From then on he couldn't stop thinking about her or the sounds of her. Even when he was having sex with Quinn, she invaded his thoughts; he knew one day he would get to give her what she needed and that day was today.

After he had gone home to shower and change into a black V-neck t shirt, dark blue jeans and black chuck Taylors, he called mike and asked him to meet him at this little hole in the wall called St. Berrys. The place wasn't much but they served good drinks and the music was always good. As he was driving over there, he flicked on the radio and like a sign from god, Mercedes song _all those years_ had come on. Yeah he was definitely getting Mercedes tonight.

He pulled into the parking lot of the little bar and he noticed mike's car was already there. He walked in and he scanned the place for his longtime friend when he noticed him nursing a beer at the end of the bar.

"Hey man! It's good to see you!" Sam said while slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah man, it's been a while" Mike replied back

"So what's been going on man? Ever since you and Brittany got engaged I haven't heard a lot from you and neither has Don" Sam said.

"Yeah, planning the wedding has been a bitch but I'm doing it for her, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her so why not make it official?" he asked his longtime friend.

Mike Chang had been dating Brittany S. Pierce for as long as Sam dated Quinn; the ditzy little blonde left a lot to be desired with her bizarre comments and questions but what she lacked in brains she made up for in personality and her dance ability. Brittany was definitely the sweetest most caring person around and probably the best dancer in all of Lima if Mike lived somewhere else. It was a no brainer that they would hook up and hook up they did. Spending all 4 years of high school together, mike proposed during senior prom and they were gearing for a spring wedding.

"So how is Brittany? And lord tubbington?" he asked with a smile

"She's doing ok, she wants live pigs at the wedding, to participate in the wedding, she wants actual pigs to be at our wedding. She mentioned something about a barnyard theme and she wants lord tubbington to be her maid of honor." Mike said with an exasperated look on his face. Sam couldn't help but think that underneath the surface, he knew Brittany made him happy, and he would stop at nothing to please her; so if she wanted pigs, she was going to get pigs.

"Listen man, there is something I need to tell you" Sam began. He knew that if there was one person other than Donavan and his parents that he could trust it was mike. Obviously he knew he couldn't tell neither Don nor his parents that he was planning to fuck Mercedes into oblivion, but he knew he could tell mike. But before he could utter a single word, she walked in.

Dressed in a red wraparound dress and high black heels with soft curls pulled back away from her face, Mercedes was a vision like no other. She walked in with her longtime friend and neighbor Tina Cohen Chang and took a seat at a booth near the front. He found himself drooling at how good she looked in that dress and how he couldn't wait to rip it off her. The dress fit her to a T, hugging her curves like never before. He couldn't believe that out of the places in Lima she could have gone; she ended up at the same place as him. Oh there is a god he thought to himself.

"Hey man! What were you gonna tell me?" mike asked him.

"Oh..um..Nothing... Hey look, its Ms. Jones. I wonder what she's doing in a place like this." Sam asked his friend

"Just tryna unwind like the rest of us old common folks" mike laughed

"I'm gonna go say hi". Before he could stop himself, he had walked all the way to the front of the place and was standing directly in front of her table.

"Hello Ms. Jones, Ms. Cohen Chang, if funny running into you guys in a place like this" he said to them. Even though he was speaking to both of them, he was staring at Mercedes the whole time and Tina immediately took notice.

"Well, I needed to unwind and Tina here suggested this place so here we are, but I do believe I am overdressed." She said taking note of her outfit and everyone else's. "Nonsense Mercedes, you look stunning" Tina said to her friend.

"Yeah Ms. Jones, you look…incredible…" he said. As he was about to walk back to the bar to his friend, Tina invited them both to sit with her and Mercedes and to say he was surprised was an understatement but he wasn't going to let opportunity walk right by him, this was the edge that he need to get Mercedes; So he texted Mike to come to the booth to enjoy the night we these lovely women. At first the air seemed awkward to say the least but as time passed and more drinks were bought, things began to loosen up and before he knew it, he was doing his best James Earl Jones impression for Mercedes and Tina.

It was well after midnight when Mike decided to call it a night and head home to Brittany, when she noticed Mike was taking off; Tina decided to call it a night as well, saying she had to work in the morning. So that just left Mercedes and Sam together, alone, at the bar. He knew that time was running out and he had to make a move fast.

"You know Ms. Jones, you really do look stunning in that dress" he began.

"Sam please, stop calling me Ms. Jones, I have known you and your folks forever now, please call me Mercedes." she insisted. "And thank you." She said. He noticed that she was biting her bottom lip and he desperately wanted to bite it for her. He scooted closer to her and said "Mercedes, when I said to you the day Donavan left, that if you needed anything, do not hesitate to call me, I meant it; if you need _anything, _I'm always around." He said putting his hand on her thigh. Mercedes took notice of his hand on her thigh and gave him a surprised look.

"Sam…what do you think you are doing?" she asked wide eyed. Instead of answering, Sam grabbed her face and gave her a hungry kiss. She tensed at first but then immediately relaxed and kissed him back. He swiped his tongue on her lower lip, seeking permission to enter her mouth and when she opened her mouth wider, he didn't hesitate slipping his tongue in. the kiss was soft but demanding, like he was trying to reach something inside her. Their tongues fought for dominance with his winning in the end. She moaned into his mouth and raked her hands to his shaggy dirty blonde hair; bring his mouth closer to her.

As they kissed hungrily, the hand that was resting on her thigh was now rubbing her clit in circles, he noticed that she had on a thong and he pulled the elastic to the side and began to finger her pussy at a slow pace. Mercedes couldn't believe this was happening; they were in the middle of a crowded bar and he was fingering her while sucking on her neck, she should have stopped it but it felt so good she couldn't. She closed her eyes because the pleasure was too intense for her and she leaned her head back as he whispered how good she felt, how tight her pussy was. How long he had been waiting to do this. His fingers began to move in a frantic pace, making her whimper and gasp all at the same time; she grabbed on to the table to steady herself; then he slipped her another finger and then another and before she knew it she was coming all over the seat and to silence her moans and so no one would know what they were doing, he slipped his tongue in her mouth; swallowing her orgasm. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings; she couldn't believe that just happened. She watched him suck his fingers clean with a smile on his face and offer her one but all she did was look at him in horror. What the hell just happened? Her son's best friend just made her cum, in a bar full of people no less. She got up from the booth and immediately ran to the bathroom to splash her face.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what the hell just happened, did he actually just do that? Where did he get the nerve to think she would want that? Sure it had been a while but she didn't expect Sam of all people to be the one to break her dry spell. She took one look at herself and decided to brace him, tell him off and go home.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she felt someone grab her by the waist and drag her to a backroom. He found an empty storage room and pulled her in, shutting and locking the door at the same time. Flicking on the lights, she adjusted her eyesight and when she saw him all hell broke loose. Before she could utter a single word, his lips were on her again, kissing her with so much passion it scared her. He lifted her up off the ground and sat her down in a chair in the corner. He dropped to his knees without breaking the kiss and he edged himself in between her legs, kissing her neck and collarbone. His hands roamed her entire body, just like he had been dreaming about all those years. Her soft skin was driving him wild and the smell of vanilla extract was pushing him over the edge. His hands found the elastic of her thong again and he pulled it again, finally getting to see all of her. His mouth watered when he saw how pretty her pussy looked. Bare from the bottom to the top and wet from his saliva and her cum, he knew that if he didn't taste her right t that second, he would die an unhappy man.

With the elastic pulled, he reached out and slowly started to lick her clit, taking great pleasure in seeing her writhing in pleasure. She grabbed his head trying to push him further on top her but he pushed her hands again and tucked them underneath her. He then latched himself to her clit, humming along to the beat of the music outside. Mercedes couldn't sit still with him buried between her legs. When she looked down, she saw the most intense green eyes looking back at her. He knew that she would eventually slide off the chair; luckily the storage room was big enough where they kept a couple of couches there. Sam picked her up and carried her to the couch, with his head still buried in between her legs and his tongue deep in her snatch. For a minute he just stood there, sucking her pussy while she was suspended in the air, her dress covering his face.

He gently laid her down and without breaking his stride he continued to eat her pussy. He then began to pull at her vaginal lips. Sucking on them until he got to the very end of them and then abruptly let them go, driving Mercedes wild. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other and it made the situation even more pleasurable. He spit on her pussy and it drove her man, she began to claw at the seats, reaching out to grab something because she couldn't take it.

As she tried to scoot away, he grabbed her thighs and told "don't even think about it, I'm not done with you yet" but she wouldn't listen and tried to get up again but he gave her clit a loud smack. "Didn't I say don't move?" he asked. He continued to suck her pussy and before she knew it, she had come all over his face. Her voices ran down from him mouth down his neck disappearing in his shirt. He started to inch his way up, where he kissed her deeply, and that's when realization hit her. What the HELL was she doing?

She felt him starting to lift her dress up and off her body when she put her hand up in a stop motion. "No Sam, stop, this is wrong" she said pushing him away. She got up from the couch and began to fix herself, as she was doing that she took a good look at him. His face was covered in her juices and so were his hands, his hair was all over the place from her running her hands through it, he looked positively delectable. But this was wrong. Sam and her son had grown up together, she had seen him as a little boy and now here he was, giving her the best pleasure she's ever had. No even Shane could make her come the way he had just now.

"Mercedes I know this looks odd, but baby, you don't understand, I want you. I want you so bad. Ever since that day I saw you fucking yourself in your bath tub. My body yearns for you. Do you know how hard it's been to be at your house and not just take you and fuck you senseless? I can't stop thinking about you, I've been dreaming of the way where I could get to taste you and now that I've have, I'm too far gone." He said with pleaded eyes.

"I know you want this just as bad as I do; if you didn't then you would have pushed me away the minute I kissed you. Don't I make you feel good? Don't you like it when I make you come? Didn't it feel good to have my tongue deep inside your pussy?" he asked her, in a pleading tone. Inching himself towards her, he looked into her eyes and he saw it. she wanted this badly.

"Sam, no matter what I want, or how good this felt, this can't happen again. It's wrong. Donavan is my son, your his best friend, Sam I'm almost half your age, did you ever stop and think what would happen if this got out? How embarrassing it would be not just for me but for your parents?" she asked him, shaking her head.

"I don't care about any of that Mercedes, I just want you. Right now, that is all that matters" he said taking her hand and when he realized she wasn't going to pull away he pulled her back to the couch. Kissing her with passion, he sat down on the couch with her straddling his lap, just as his hands inched up to unhook her bra, they heard a loud banging on the door.

"HEY! Whoever is in there better get the fuck out NOW before I call the police!" the strange voice said. Mercedes took that as an opportunity and got dressed, walking towards the door, she turned around and saw him sitting there with this pitiful look on his face. "Sam…I'm sorry…please don't hate me…but I can't do this…not with you" she said and walked out of the storage room.

It seemed like he was there for hours when it was mere minutes. She shot him down; the exact thing he was worried about. What the hell was he going to do?

As she arrived at her house, Mercedes couldn't believe what had happened at the club. This kid must have lost his mind, trying to seduce her like she was a child. She wasn't going to stand for it and she wasn't going to let it happen. Yes he had awakened something in her that she thought at hide when she and Shane got divorced but he didn't need to know that. What happened was a onetime thing. Never again.

As she headed up to her bedroom, she heard the doorbell; wondering who it could possibly be, she opened the door to find Sam standing there.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to finish what we started" he said and grabbing her face, kissing her with force. He walked into the house and shut the door. Sam Evans was a determined man, and when he said he wanted to finish what they started he meant it. Mercedes had no idea that she was in for the ride of her life.

**yay or nay? please R&R. i feeds my addiction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to say I am truly overwhelmed by all your reviews and alerts and everything. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. **

**Ok this chapter is a little iffy for me but I wanna know what you guys think, your opinions mean the world to me. **

**I wanna give a GIANT shoutout to my beta rose. Girl you are the best. Love you 3**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I promise the next ones are going to be much longer**

**This chapter is going to be a little different. It's going to be all about Mercedes and her feelings towards Sam and what was really going through her mind. Sam's opinion is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to FOX and RIB (except Donavan, he's all mine)**

**Ok im done babbling, on the story **

Flashbacks in italic.

The sun shined its bright light into Mercedes's bedroom, waking her up from her deep slumber. Feeling sluggish, she saw that it was a little after 11 am. Her mind immediately flashed to the night before, when he showed up the night before, telling her that he came to finish what they had started, she never imagined all that would have went down. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect her to have a night like that.

He put it on her like she couldn't believe. They fucked on every surface of her house. He ate her pussy right here in the foyer, right against the front door. She rode him in the living room; he took her from behind in the kitchen and when they got to her bedroom, he held her legs open by her ankles, fucking her deep and hard; whispering nasty things to her, making her scream until her voice went hoarse. The night was filled with a mixer of pants, groans, moans, curse words and loud skin slapping and it lasted way into the early morning where they eventually both passed out from exhaustion.

Last night had been the most amazing night she had in a long time, but she couldn't stop the feeling that crept up in her stomach. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't deny her attraction for him; she couldn't deny that there was something there. Mercedes knew her and Sam could never be together like that, but once again she just couldn't deny there was something there.

Mercedes wasn't oblivious to Sam's attraction to her, she knew he must have had a little crush on her but she never expected it to go this far. By no means did she ever intend to let it get this far but now that they had crossed the line there was no going back. She had seen the way he looked at her, the little flirty things he would say when he came over to hang out with Donavan, the looks he would give her, eye fucking her from across the room whenever they were together, it definitely didn't go unnoticed.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested, but he was practically a child; she had seen him grow up and now here she was lying in bed with him spooning the shit out of her. What would she tell her friends, his family, and her son? All these thoughts consumed her mind. This was wrong. Plain and simple and her being the older one she couldn't let it continue.

Her mind and heart were telling her one thing but her body was telling her another. She wanted Sam badly, the way he worked her was nothing short of amazing; she had been with Shane since high school, she never had the opportunity to be with other men and even after the divorce she was too busy with her career and raising her son that she didn't have time for all of that.

She finally broke the hold he had on her and made her way out of the room and down to the kitchen, to make her 'new-whatever- he-was' breakfast. She decided to make him a simple breakfast of waffles bacon and eggs; as she began to gather all the ingredients to make the breakfast when she winced in pain, god he really put it on her. While watching the bacon sizzle on the skillet, she let her mind wander to the first time she knew Sam would cause trouble in her life.

_It was a beautiful spring day; Mercedes had just flown back into Lima the day before after completing her movie 'Deadly Assassin' she was just lounging around the pool when she saw him. Sam had walked in with Donavan after football practice and the first thing they did was take off their clothes and jump in the pool. She had never noticed how unbelievably handsome he was. Yeah, he had a gorgeous face but she never looked at his body but she was getting an eyeful now. He had the body that men wish they had, he didn't have a 6 pack he had an 8 pack and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander south. She didn't even know she was staring until Donavan called her out._

"_MOM!" he shouted_

_She snapped out of her daze to realize that both Donavan and Sam were staring at her, Donavan with a confused look and Sam with an amused one_

"_Uh… Yes Donavan, what is it?" she asked him_

"_Is there anything to eat? Meaning did you or Consuela cook today?"_

"_Oh yeah Consuela made Quesadillas for you guys." She said with a smile._

"_Awesome, hey Sam, stay out here while I go get them." He said._

"_Alright man, no problem." He replied back._

_Sam sat in the lounge chair next to her, "it's such a beautiful day isn't it Ms. Jones? I mean what a perfect day just to lounge and... Relax." He said while eyeing her body up and down._

_Even though she was wearing a one piece bathing suit and a cover, the way he was looking at her made her feel naked, she felt so exposed, so raw and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. Why was she acting this way? It's just Sam she said to herself. He's been to my house plenty of times, he practically lives here, he's just Donavan's friend; just like Mike. But Mike never looked at her the way Sam does. _

"_You know Ms. Jones, you have fantastic legs. I bet their soft" he said reaching out and rubbed her thigh slowly, he moaned from the feel of it. "Damn, just like how I imagined." He said in a husky tone. "And I never noticed how pretty plum your lips are." He said while running his thumb across her bottom lip and with a lustful glint in his eye. _

_She stared at him in horror. Was this fool on drugs? Where did this come from? And why the hell wasn't she stopping him? What was going on? She began to get this throbbing feel in her middle when she felt his hand move closer and closer to her center. She almost gave in to her moans when she snapped out of her lustful haze and gave him another horrified look._

"_SAM! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked him a shrill voice; she pushed his hand away and stood up with her hands on her hips. She had a stern look on her face but he gave her a look of indifference. _

"_What comes natural Ms. Jones." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulder._

"_Sam…" She said in a warning tone, "Don't you EVER do that again. Do you understand me? Don't ever put your hands on me." she said with a death glare._

"_Alright Ms. Jones, whatever you say." He said with a smirk._

_She walked back into the house as Donavan was walking back out with the Quesadillas._

"_Mom, these are delicious, do you want any?" Donavan asked his mother._

"_No honey, I'm ok, thank you, but I'm going to go lay down." She said, making her way up to her bedroom._

_Mercedes was fuming when she got to her bedroom, how dare this child touch her like that? Where did he get the nerve? And what the hell was wrong with HER? Almost moaning out loud, yeah it had been a while but damn, this was a child, and here she was letting this CHILD touch her in that way while her son was only a few feet away in the kitchen. _

_She still felt that throbbing ache between her legs and it angered her that he could make her feel that way with just a barely there touch. She knew she would never be able to lay down with this ache. So she had no choice but to handle business. _

_She slid into her closet and moved her shoes to the side, pulling the floorboard up; she reached in and pulled out her magic box. It held a variety of sex toys that she had bought over the years. Her personal favorite was the rabbit that Kurt had bought her, as a "that asshole is out of your life for good" gift. She knew that the rabbit would be the only one to handle business the way she needed. _

_Taking off her bathing suit, slid into her large bed and began to play with herself while images of Sam's body flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe she was imagining HIM but he was the first person that popped up and try as she might, he wouldn't leave her thoughts._

_ She imagined his plump lips kissing her all over her body, she imagined his big hands cupping her breast as he worked his way down her pussy, making it his. She imagined his pink tongue working his way into her pussy while his large hands pinch her clit, she imagined him pounding her until she screamed for mercy. Before she knew it, she had come all over her sheets with his name on her lips. _

_From that moment on, she knew she was in trouble, she just didn't know how much but she was soon to find out._

Mercedes snapped out of her daze when she felt two big strong arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning baby." Sam said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Good afternoon is more like it" She replied back.

Sam took a seat on one of the stools by the island and watched her pour him a cup of coffee. The room was quiet except for the continued sizzle of the bacon on the grill. She knew they would have to address what happened and she wanted to do it now, no she needed to do it now, whatever happened last night they needed to talk about it so she decided to stop stalling and just ask him

"Sam… What is this? What the hell are we doing? I mean last night was amazing… I'm not going to lie to you, you took me places that I haven't been to in a while." She said with a blush, she looked down and when she looked back up, she noticed that he was also blushing. His ears were turning red and he had a small hint of pink on his cheeks. "Last night was definitely one for the books but I need to know, what the hell are we doing?" Mercedes asked him in an exasperated tone.

"I mean, if we continue this and this gets out, what do we tell people? My career is on the line and what about your parents and my son?"

"Mercedes, I'm not going to lie to you, I meant what I said, I want you, I know this may sound crazy and I know this seems out of the blue but I've wanted you for so long. I know the consequences, I know the risk but for right now all that matters is this attraction, when we get there, then we'll cross that bridge but right now at this moment, lets live in the moment." Sam said while reaching across the island and grabbing her hands.

She had so many reservations about this. This isn't going to end well, these things never do but she couldn't deny their attraction, last night was a clear indication that there was something there; she knew she was threading on thin ice but she decided to take the plunge and see where it led her. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't scared, what she was more worried about was what her son would say if he ever got wind of what happened. Donavan was nothing short of over protective of his mother, she was his whole world and he would do absolutely anything for her. She worried about how he would react if he found out. But like Sam said, lets live in the now and deal with the future later, when the time comes she would address it, for right now she's living life for her.

As she slid him his breakfast, she told him "Ok Sam, let's do this, but we do this on my terms. This is just sex, nothing more nothing less." She said to him.

"No problem baby." Sam said with a crooked smile.

Abandoning his food on the counter, he moved to the other side and kissed her hungrily. He ripped her robe off and slid her on top of the counter, where he proceeded to eat her pussy instead of his own breakfast. As she gripped the counter top, she let her mind wander. I can do this, I'm Mercedes Jones, diva of all divas. It's just harmless, meaningless sex, it's nothing; eventually things would fizzle and he would move on. She got that familiar feeling in her belly and she knew she was close. As she came all over his face and all over the counter top, she knew she could handle it but in the back of her mind, she knew that her troubles were just getting started.

**Yay or nay? Please R&R. it feeds my addiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**first i'm so sorry its taken me this long to update. unfortunately life had gotten in the way and i was dealt with an early case of writers block. but its all good now.**

**thank you again to those that have reviewed and put it in their story alerts and everything. thank you thank you thank you! :-)**

**a giant thank you to my lovely beta rose.**

**I forgot to add that this is happening during the summer. Donavan left in late June so they got together in early July. Which means this chapter takes place sometime between late August and September.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. i'm just a broke college student. but i do own Donavan lol.**

**anyway!**

**on to the chapter 4!**

* * *

Two months had passed since Sam and Mercedes started their secret affair. At first they agreed to meet only on the weekends to accommodate Sam's work schedule but that was quickly thrown out the window when Mercedes woke up hornier than usual and showed up at Crazy Leon's and sucked Sam off while he rang up customers and it took all of Sam to not moan out loud. Mercedes knew she ran the risk of getting caught and having Sam get fired but at the moment it didn't matter to her, she wanted him and she wanted him bad. They love affair took her to new heights and every day she was with him, he showed her a new side of himself. He became more than just her lover, he became her friend, someone she could confide in; someone she could share things with that wasn't Tina or Kurt.

Their days were filled with laughter, walks in the park, lazy days in his apartment watching Avatar and bad Japanese Godzilla movies. Since Sam was a regular in her house, she already knew his love of comic books and all things Sci fi but what she didn't know was how passionate he was. His dream of creating his own graphic novel and possibly making it into a cartoon or movie, working for Marvel was something he could only wish for. She found out he was extremely good at impressions; he would make her crack a smile over his impressions of Darth Vader, Bill Clinton and such. And while their days were spent exploring the deep canals of their relationship, their nights were filled with hot forbidden bliss.

He showed her that he was more than just Donavan's dorky best friend. He proved her he could give her immense pleasure at the drop of a hat. Whether they were in her house and or in his truck or some random place like the time he took her to see the independent film called _the way of life_ starring indie darling, Sebastian Smythe. Everything was running smoothly until a real graphic sex scene that could almost be described as porn popped up, he got so worked up that he took her right there in the movie theater; thank god there weren't that many people around. He could make her toes curl and voice ring high with just the flick of his tongue; she was powerless to his touch. No matter where they were, he would have her on the edge of her seat. He showed her the art of role playing one night when he had her dress up as a naughty intern and him as her horny boss; they rocked her desk so hard she had to go out and buy a new one. He showed her his love of art and paint when one night in her beach house he convinced her to let him cover themselves in this wax body paint he heard about called _Relaxy waxy_, every inch of their bodies were covered except their nose eyes and mouth and her pussy and nipples and his cock. No area of her beach house was left untouched, they made love until the late afternoon, and then dined on burgers and steaks that Sam insisted he make for her; it was a weekend to remember.

They spent their entire summer rediscovering themselves. Mercedes thought that she had lost herself after her divorce from Shane; she didn't think she would ever love again, but Sam chased every doubt in her mind. What once started as infatuation grew to respect, respect grew to like and like grew to love. In just a matter of 2 short months they had fallen in love but both were too afraid to utter the words, so they decided to show each other instead. Sam spent most of his days and nights praising her, letting her know she was beautiful and that no other woman could ever measure up to her.

Their summer of bliss was soon coming to end because Sam was to start school and Mercedes being a mother, didn't want to interfere but that didn't matter to Sam, he wanted her anyway. While their relationship blossomed and tried to be as careful as they could, they only stepped out in public together if they weren't in the small town of Lima where news travelled fast; Mercedes couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, she knew eventually someone would catch wind to what was keeping her so busy. Kurt and Tina not to mention her assistant Santana, hadn't seen much of her since she started seeing Sam and they were getting curious as to see what was keeping the diva away from everyone. And as they say, all good things come to an end.

* * *

"OH GOD! YES! YES SAM! YES! AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH FUCK!" Mercedes screamed as she rode Sam in her guest bedroom.

Sam's media communications class was cancelled for the day and instead of going home and getting ready for work, he decided to call in sick and head for his girl's house. It was just supposed to be a simple day, lying on the couch watching TV but that quickly escalated into something else and before she knew it; Mercedes was riding high on the Sam Evans train.

"You like that baby? Huh? You like the way I pound that pussy? Say you like. Say it baby!" Sam said, slapping her ass cheeks.

"Oh my god, yes, I fucking love it." She moaned.

Sam bit his bottom lip as he watched her work her magic, her head thrown back with ecstasy while she moaned how good he was making her feel, trying to match her powerful thrust, Sam raised his hips and began to pound upwards while she thrusts down, the loud sound of their skin slapping together in the small room, Mercedes then planted her feet on the bed, placing her hands on his chest and she opened her legs wider, giving Sam a view that nearly drove him over the edge; reaching out he rubbed his thumb on her clit, making her claw at his chest while she bounced on his cock. Sam liked to think that he was in control but he knew she had all the power; he gave Mercedes whatever she wanted and then some but he was not one to be outdone. Grabbing her by her hips he flipped them over, he instructed her to hold her legs as wide as she could and he showed her no mercy. They kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance with hers winning in the end.

"Mmmm… Baby this pussy feels so good…" He whispered in her ear but all Mercedes could was whimper her sentiments.

Completely shutting themselves out from the outside world, they were so wrapped up in each other that they never heard the front door open and slam shut. They didn't hear 3 sets of feet walking around the mansion, calling her name. Since the guest bedroom was towards the back of the house near the doors that led to the backyard, they obviously couldn't hear Mercedes and Sam's cries of pleasure; that is until they opened the door.

"Mercy my darling are you in – OH MY GOD MERCEDES!" Kurt screamed from the door way immediately covering his eyes. Mercedes and Sam scrambled to cover themselves while Kurt's face turned a bright shade of pink.

Tina and Santana, hearing Kurt's high pitched screams raced towards the back bedroom and what they got was an eyeful.

"Kurt what's going – OHHHH wow Mercedes honey, what is going on? And is that Sam?" Tina exclaimed

"WHAT?! Sam?! As in Sam Evans? As in Donavan's best friend Sam?" Kurt asked with an incredulous look on his still hand covered face.

"Wow boss lady, didn't think you had it in you" Santana said with a large smile.

"Can you guys excuse us for a second?" Mercedes said out of breath.

The trio was so shell-shocked they didn't move a muscle until the diva yelled out for all of them to get the fuck out. Turning to Sam with a sad look on her face, she couldn't help but smile at his attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Sam, sweetie I'm so sorry, I didn't know they would be coming over and I sure as hell didn't expect them to walk in on us." She said with a sorry look in her face.

"Hey, it's alright we can always finish later because you know damn well I need to have some more of this." Sam replied while reaching over and cupping her sex.

"Sam… Not now… Wait until I call you tonight and we'll take a trip. Ok baby?"

"Alright sunshine." He leaned over and kissed her softly because he knew if he kissed her the way he wanted to, they wouldn't be able to stop, and obviously Mercedes needed to address the 3 people sitting in her living room. After putting on his clothes, he walked out and saw 3 pairs of eyes staring intently at him, one was a glare, one was worried look and one was an amused look.

"I guess I'll take off, bye Mrs. Cohen- Chang Abrams, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, and Santana. You guys have a great night." He said while walking to the door with Mercedes walking behind him, he opened the door and gave her a peck on the cheek then climbed into his truck and drove away. She turned back and walked into the living room where her friends were waiting. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Before she could get a chance to sit down and get comfortable, Kurt lay into her.

"Mercedes honey, pardon my French, but what the fuck is going on? Sam? Out of all the people in the world Sam; who you've watched grow up. I know it's been a while since that dickhead Shane, but Mercy-Me, this is a child, a child you watched grow up with your son. And OH MY GOD! Donavan! What the hell does Donavan say about this, he can't be too happy to know his mother is getting fucked royally by his childhood best friend... Hon, this isn't good. This needs to end. Like now, like that horrid show, Glee. It needs to just die. It needs to DIE!" Kurt said, not believe what he had just stumbled upon. This couldn't be happening, his best friend, his girl for life was fucking a teenager, and not just any teenager; her son's best friend. This wasn't right.

"Kurt, hold on a sec." Said Tina is a low and worried voice. "Before we start passing any judgments, let's get to the bottom of it. Mercedes Hun, what is this? What does this all mean?"

"Guys, I honestly have no straight answers for you, it kind of just happened and we went with it. He makes me feel alive; he makes me feel like a woman. Since Shane and I divorced, I didn't know who I was; I didn't think I could ever feel this way. But I'll tell you right now, it feels good and I know that it seems bad because he's so young and Donavan's best friend but understand when I say, I know what I'm doing. I'm 41 years old, I'm grown, and I'm capable of making my own decisions." Mercedes said with her head held high. She didn't give a fuck, she was in control and that's what it was. She was Mercedes 'Motherfucking' Jones and that's it.

"I gotta tell you Mercedes, I'm proud of you, unlike these two, I say screw it or better yet continue to screw him because you clearly love it." Santana said with a smile on her face. Well at least she had one ally on her team; the other two were just staring at her like she was some sort of side show attraction.

"Mercedes… Do you love him?" Tina asked.

"No Tina, I don't, it's just sex. I needed some dick and Sam was prime time top choice meat." Mercedes answered with a shrug.

"I hear that sister." Santana said while leaning over and giving her a high five.

"Mercedes what has gotten into you, and before you spit out your vulgar bullshit Santana, I am aware that Sam was in her. Oh Jesus take the wheel. This is unbelievable. Mercedes, I'm gonna go to your liquor cabinet and I'm going to fix myself a stiff one." While walking away he yelled out "Santana! So help me god if you make a dick joke out of what I just said, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

* * *

**so tell me what you guys thought. yay or nay?**


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

ok so this chapter is longgggg. it was so long i had to cut it in half. so this is part one and chapter 6 will be part two. thank you everyone that has read and reviewed and favored and put in their story alerts. you guys are amazing.

thank you to my lovely beta rose. love you much girl.

i own nothing. not a soul. except for donavan and a few random characters and places.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The first thing she noticed when she woke up the next morning was that she wasn't in her bedroom cuddling with Sam but on the floor in her entertainment room. She groggily sat up and spotted Tina and Kurt sleeping their lives away; memories of the night before invading her thoughts. After Sam left they cracked open a bottle of wine and before they knew it almost half the wine in Mercedes wine cellar was gone. With Kurt lectured her for the umpteenth time about the do's and mostly don'ts of sleeping with a teenager, Santana was sexting her girlfriend Sugar the whole night and then sneaking off to one of the guest bedrooms to have her some private "Sugar time" and Tina drunkenly calling her husband Artie while he filmed a movie in Italy and singing wind beneath my wings to him; they all fell out where they lay.

She closed her eyes again and thought about Sam and what she said to Tina. She wanted to tell her friends that she was falling deeper than she intended but after their disapproving looks and comments she knew they would never understand. After their first night together, they came to an agreement that it was just sex and nothing more. This wasn't about love; this was sex; that's all it was. Sam didn't love her, he couldn't and she wouldn't allow it. Kurt and Tina like her had married right out of high school and were still happily married so they didn't understand the feeling of coming home to an empty bed every night knowing your spouse would rather sleep with half of Ohio then come home to his family. Whenever Shane was home, his mood was always foul. Nothing pleased him, nothing made him happy so when she discovered the lace bra and panty set that clearly weren't in the family van, she knew it was time to cut her losses.

She knew she deserved better and Sam just happened to be better but she couldn't admit her feelings to him or anyone else. She and Sam just couldn't happen that way, for one Donavan would have a field day. Donavan. What would she tell her son? Her parents and siblings? His parents? Jesus she was in deep shit. She made a promise to herself that day. No matter what happened, she could never let Sam know how she really felt; she knew eventually it would bite her in the ass but at the time that was the most logical thing she could come up with.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone woke her up from her fucked up fog, taking note of who was calling, she took a deep breath and willed herself not to curse out loud and not to wake her friends. She took another deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" The brunette asked in a bored tone.

"Wakey Wakey!" The other person said in a chipper tone.

"It's way too early for you to sound this happy, what the hell do you want?"

"Well that's a not very nice way to talk to your sister now it is Mercedes? No need to be a bitch hon."

"Shavon … I don't have time for your shit. You called me for a reason, now what is it?" Mercedes asked her big sister in an exasperated tone.

"Well Bug, I was just calling to inform you that Mara and I are coming into town tomorrow and we would like to spend some time with the big diva in the little town. Seriously Mercedes, what the fuck are you still doing in Lima? What happened to New York? You loved it here. I have no idea why you still feel the need to live in such a boring place when you could be living the life with me in NYC."

"Sha, I happen to like the tranquil life I live. No one bothers me when I go and buy groceries; the paps aren't camping in front of the gates of the mansion. Besides, New York is to fast pace for small town girl, I'm good where I'm at." Mercedes replied. The thought of living in New York did invade her mind a lot but she just couldn't deal with everything moving so fast plus she would never admit that one small reason she didn't want to move was because now she had Sam.

"Alright bug, ill email you our itinerary later on today, try not to sound so bitchy in the morning, oh and mom called; she wants to know when you are going to get off your ass and find a man." Shavon asked Mercedes while laughing.

"Seriously?" Mercedes shook her head for her own benefit because she knew Shavon couldn't see her.

And that was the reason she didn't call her parent, most importantly her mother. Glenda Jones, took the divorce harder than Mercedes did, she cried for days asking god why would he let things like that happen; she blamed herself for what happened. She also blamed Mercedes and Shane's move to the Midwest for the fall of their marriage. If they had just stayed in Atlanta like she wanted and Shane sign with the Atlanta Falcons, they would have still been married. But no, she had to be grown and sassy and move her grand baby away. It took her husband of nearly 55 years, Dr. Raymond Jones DDS, to bring her to her senses; threatening that he would leave her if she didn't get her shit together.

She had been trying to set up Mercedes ever since. Every chance she had, she had a man in mind for her middle daughter. She just wanted Mercedes to be happy and Mercedes being the ever dutiful daughter complied. Whenever Mercedes went to visit her parents, her mother would just magically appear with a new man. One time she even brought in the pastor of their church. It wouldn't have been so bad if the man hadn't lost his wife to cancer 2 days before Mercedes met him. When she explained to her mother that she would not go on a date with a recent widower, Glenda called her a prude and Hollywood snob for turning down "common folk". Her mother was a giant trip.

"When will she learn that I don't need a man? I'm fine the way I am." Replied the brunette

"Come off it Bug, you haven't been with a man in years. Someone needs to dust off them cobwebs. I'm telling you Mercedes, if you don't start working that pussy of yours; it will shrivel up and all you going to be able to do is pee."

"Shavon... What the actual fuck are you talking about?" Mercedes asked her sister.

"I don't know but I think it's time you get yourself some dick because lord that attitude of yours is something left to be desired. Shit, they're calling me in. Alright girl I gotta head back in and check my patients. See you tomorrow hon. Love you Cedes."

"Bye Shavon. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mercedes said while hanging up her cell phone.

Before she would get comfortable, her phone rang again, this time signaling a text message.

_Sam: Good morning baby_

_Smiling at her phone, she texted back._

_Mercedes: Good morning to you too. I'm sorry I didn't call last night, we kind of fell out after you left. We cracked some bottles and just made a night of it._

_Sam: It's cool. I gotta be honest, this is the first time in months I woke up in my bed alone and I don't like it, so I'm commanding you to ditch your friends and come and lay in my bed with me. _

_Mercedes: LOL. Sam I can't do that, I have a lot of things to take care of, plus my sisters are coming to town tomorrow and I have to prepare for their arrival. And besides; you have classes and work today. Yesterday was just a momentary lapse of judgment. You will be going to class. And that's an order. _

_Sam: So you call me having your legs suspended in the air a momentary lapse of judgment? That hurt, baby. And are you telling me you didn't enjoy yourself yesterday? Because I sure as hell did; that is until your friends busted in and I couldn't nut. Let me tell you something babe, a man that doesn't come is man in pain. Do you know how fast I drove home last night just to bust one with your name on it? I think I broke every traffic law in Ohio. _

_Mercedes: LOL! SAM! You did not!_

_Sam: I sure did! I had to Mercedes! I needed to come and since I wasn't allowed to finish with you I had no choice. Now answer my question Mercy, did you not enjoy yourself yesterday? Did you enjoy me fucking you? Or how about when you yelled at me that if I didn't suck your clit that instant you would go all Lima heights on me? I didn't peg you as an abuser but damn that was so hot. I had the craziest dream last night about you to. You were wearing the cheerios outfit and I was the class nerd and you were set to tutor me but you had other plans involved. _

_Sam: Shit that was hot dream… _

She immediately began to get that aching feeling in between her legs. Their love making began to play in her mind like a movie, making her almost moan out loud. she caught herself when she saw Kurt begin to stir. Snapping out of her lustful fog she replied back to Sam.

_Mercedes: Sam… not now… I got a lot of things to do and I'm not alone. If my friends wake up and see that I'm gone, they are going to know you are the reason I'm being kept. I don't want them to have that kind of a visual_

_Sam: Babe… They had all the visual they needed last night… So what if you sneak off. Come on baby…_

_Mercedes: Sam… Don't…_

_Sam: What are you wearing, baby?_

_Mercedes: Sam, stop it. I can't do this now. Later I promise._

_Sam: It's just a simple question…_

_Mercedes: Bye Sam. Go get ready for the day_

_Sam: Fine… But you owe me big time, baby… And I intended to collect. I'll text you during one of my breaks, bye Cedes._

_Mercedes: Bye Sam._

What was she going to do with that boy?

* * *

After a long morning of breakfast, jokes and more lectures from Tina and Kurt, Mercedes had the entire house to herself again. She had a few hours to kill before she was to meet with her agent, Roderick St. Thomas. After Mercedes and Shane got married, Shane was accepted into UCLA, while in Los Angeles Mercedes got a job singing as a lounge singer; praying to the gods that someone would walk into the lounge and see her and want to sign her. As luck would have it, Roderick, a recent graduate of UCLA himself; had just been recently promoted when he walked into the lounge and heard what he could only describe as the voice of an angel. It had been clear skies ever since.

She decided to do the laundry first. Other than the fact that since Shane clearly had a thing for women in a work uniform, Mercedes never did like having another woman in her house cooking and cleaning her stuff when she was fully capable of doing it herself. But somehow Shane convinced her to get one since because at the time she would be recording her second album, she was barely home to do it. She should have known the only thing that woman ever cleaned was her pussy walls with her husband's dick. Not one to dwell on the past, she decided to go ahead and get started before she ended up calling him and his whore of a wife a slew of nasty names. She was tempted, but she wasn't a fool. Shane wasn't worth it anyway.

Nearly 4 hours had passed and not only did the Diva do the laundry, she cleaned her bedroom and bathroom (where she found the half eaten edible panties Sam insisted she buy), she cleaned Donavan's room and bathroom. She mopped, swept, dusted and rearranged her great; to say she was exhausted was an extreme understatement. Luckily she didn't have to meet Roderick until much later, so she decided to catch some Zzz's. The minute her butt hit the lazy boy she knocked out.

* * *

The time seemed to be moving in slow motion for Sam. His classes dragged on for what seemed like hours and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Truth be told, Mercedes was wearing him out. He had spent the entire summer with her, so much so that he forgot what his apartment looked like for a while. It was safe to say that he was completely head over heels in love with her and he was desperate to shout it out to the world but he knew Mercedes wasn't ready for that. They had agreed that it would just be sex but that was quickly thrown out the window on his part. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; he wanted to prove to her that he was all the man she needed. He wanted to break down all her barriers and show her that not all men were like Shane. She didn't talk much about Shane and their marriage but he knew the basic. He knew the relationship was toxic but he just couldn't stop. He was truly madly deeply in love and there wasn't anything stopping this runaway train. He hoped that Mercedes felt the same way he did because he couldn't bear the thought of not ever being with her.

It was scary to be in love. Sam had never felt this way about anyone, not even Quinn and they dated all 4 years of high school. With Quinn it was superficial love, it was all about popularity and staying on top. It was never about spending time getting to know each other, spending days where not a single word needed to uttered. All you needed was a look to convey your emotions. He had that with Mercedes and then some. She was everything he could possibly want in a woman. She was smart, sexy, successful, and ambitious and a slew of other things. He wanted to show it to the heavens that he loved this woman; that he wanted to marry her and have her bear his children but he knew he couldn't. He had been falling so hard for Mercedes that sometimes when he sat and thought about it, it terrified him. What would happen if someone did find out and tell the press? Would he be able to handle it. Would she?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he had been pacing in front of his apartment building until two police officers approached him and asked him if he was alright. Apparently when a young man stands outside an apartment building for almost an hour pacing and talking to himself, it's time to alert the police. Making his way upstairs and into his apartment, he slung his bag and all his things unto the couch and made his way into his bedroom. He didn't even bother to take off anything but his jacket and shoes when he climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The shrill ringing of her cellphone jolted Mercedes up from her deep slumber, her eyes were still blurry but she could still make out the fact that she had fallen asleep in her Den again. Lately that had been all she had been doing. Sleeping, eating and fucking. It felt like she was in college again. Reaching for her phone she discovered she had 8 missed calls from her manager. Fumbling to call him back her phone rang instead.

"Oh my god Roderick! I'm so sorry! I lost total track of time! Please say that you'll meet with me still?" She couldn't believe she actually fell asleep for so long. Maybe it was time to cool it down with Sam. If they weren't spending every waking minute with each other, they were on the phone talking all night or sometimes just hearing the sound of each other's breaths on the other line. "Jesus, when the fuck did I become so sappy?"

"It's alright Mercy, luckily for you; I'm in town for another week. So let's reschedule" Roderick said.

"Thank you so much and again I'm sorry." She hung up. God what has been going on? It seemed like her priorities weren't in order. Forgetting a meeting with her manager was a huge no-no in her book. She needed to get her priorities straight and that meant cutting back on her Sam time, which she knew wasn't going to be an easy fit. They had been spending so much time together, that the thought of being apart never crossed their minds. But missing a meeting with her manager? That could never happen again. By no means did she want to end things with Sam, not at all. But she did want to slow thing down. The summer came and went as well did September and they were well into October, only 2 weeks away from Halloween, and Mercedes knew that November was right around the corner and that meant Donavan would be home. How was she going to face her son knowing she was sleeping with his best friend? How was she going to let him sit on the couch in the living room knowing she had to get her couch reupholstered because she couldn't take Sam intense backstrokes and she bit a hole into one of the seats? How was she going to explain the new dining table she had to buy because they got a little too adventurous and broke one of the legs? Slowly but surely, she was starting to doubt the entire affair. Would this be worth my career? Would this be worth me possibly losing my son? And the answer was simple. No. it wasn't. As soon as she could, she would have a conversation with Sam and try and figure how to slow this mad train.

Going into her bedroom, she plopped down on her bed and immediately reached for the remote. She had been so busy that she hadn't had the time to really just sit back and relax. She flipped on the TV and settled in on her large pillow. "_So here's what you missed on Glee_…"

"UGH! I hate that fucking show! No continuity having bastards." Her and Kurt always wondered how that show managed to stay on for as long as it had. She immediately changed the channel and settled on a marathon of _Martin_. "Now this is quality TV."

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Mercedes began to prepare for her sisters arrival. She knew before the end of the day that she and Shavon would get into it. She always suspected that Shavon was a little jealous of her but she would never admit it, in fact; letting Shavon tell it, Mercedes was jealous of her. Being the oldest; Shavon always made sure it was her over her sisters. She had to have everything and she always had to know it all. She always rubbed in Mercedes face that she was the Marsha and Mercedes was the Jan. Standing at 5'9 with striking features, Shavon was always pegged as the beautiful one, while Mercedes and their younger sister Mara were the short frumpy ones. So when Mercedes began dating quarterback and future NFL legend Shane Tinsley sophomore year of high school; she took pride in knowing that she had finally triumphed over her prettier sister. Shavon had been trying to get with Shane ever since he moved to Lima in the 9th grade, but the big behemoth only had eyes for one and that made Shavon's skin boil.

After several hours of cleaning the house again and preparing the guest bedrooms for her sisters and picking them up at the airport, they sat at the Lima bean enjoying the nice fall weather.

"So Mercy how's your love life?" Shavon asked her while sipping a mocha latte. Mara side eyed the hell out of her, mouthing "this bitch" to Mercedes. "My love life is just that Shavon. Mine." Shavon would never ever admit it, but she was so jealous of Mercedes it made her sick. Mercedes had all that she could possibly want in the world. Fame and fortune, fans that adored her and awards stacked to the high heavens. All Shavon had in the world was her lazy ass husband Larry, and three bratty ass kids. She was tired of her life and it bothered her that Mercedes was living so carefree while she struggled to pay the bills every month.

"I was just asking Bug. I know no one has been hitting that since Shane and I know yo ass got coochie webs just wrapped all over your opening"

"Shavon seriously? Shut the fuck up." Mara told her eldest sister. Being the baby of the family, she was never the one to cause trouble, she let them two chicken heads kill each other while she stood in the sideline. She didn't like getting involved but she felt someone was being attacked she needed to speak on their behalf. Mara knew firsthand what kind of person Shavon could be and she wasn't standing for it this time. Before Mercedes could lay into her sister, her phone chimed. Pulling it out she had she had a text message.

_Sam: Hey baby! I'm sorry I didn't text last night. I was so tired. I even slept in the clothes I had on for the day._

_Mercedes: It's alright, babe. I spent most of the night watching Martin._

_Sam: Oh shit! Martinnnn! Martinnnnnn!_

Mercedes began to laugh out loud and her sisters both gave her a curious look but she never looked up so she never saw the fire in her older sister's eyes.

"Who's that you're talking to Mercedes?" Shavon asked her.

"Oh um. Santana, she was just telling me about her date."

"Hmmm. I see."

_Mercedes: You are such a mess! Making me look all crazy in front of my sisters. _

_Sam: But you love it though. So what's the agenda for today because I really want to see you and I told you Miss Jones I intended to collect. _

_Mercedes: Sam… I'm with my sisters. I can't just drop them off somewhere while you fuck me senseless which by the way I miss._

_Sam: Mmmm speaking of that. You have no idea how bad I want you right now. Ditch your sisters and come see me. Now Mercedes. It's an order._

Mercedes clamped her thighs together and bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. This man sure had a way with words but she couldn't just leave her sister, it would be extremely suspect of her to just ditch them especially Shavon, who seemed to really like being up Mercedes ass.

_Mercedes: Sam. I can't. Please don't do this. _

_Sam: Where are you?_

_Mercedes: I'm at the Lima bean, why?_

_Sam: if you won't come to me I'll come to you and then you're going to be coming for me._

Mercedes immediately started to panic. She knew Sam was the type of person to live off impulse. He doesn't think, he just does and she knew he would be showing up any second because he lived right down the street. What was his plan? What would she tell her sisters? This was where the problems lay; because they had begun their affair so fast, they never really sat down and applied guidelines and set boundaries. She really needed to have a sit down with him but first she wanted some dick; but not with her sisters around. She was so into her thoughts she didn't see the dirty blonde giving her the most intense gaze. When she finally did look up she nearly gasped. There he was, standing there all sexy with his leather jacket, aviator sunglasses, white V-neck shirt and snug jeans. God that man was sex on a stick.

_Sam: Meet me in the men's bathroom in 5 minutes. Don't keep me waiting Mercy. _

Shavon followed her vision and her eyes landed on the most amazing set of lips she had ever seen on a man, especially a white man.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph! Who is that?" Shavon exclaimed while fanning herself. It had been a while for her, Larry hadn't been putting down like she needed and this little blond vision could be the golden ticket she needed. Trying to make her sexy faces at him she realized he was looking directly at Mercedes. Her blood boiling, she angrily threw down her menu. She was about to go off when she noticed an air of familiarity between them and the wheels began to turn in her head. That boy looked way to young so she doubted Mercedes would be hitting that.

"Oh him? I don't know…"

"Well did you see the way he was looking at me? God it's like he was fucking me with his eyes"

"Ok easy thirsty. You are way too old and your pussy is way too saggy for that boy to be thinking about you. Please calm yo ass down." Mara said to Shavon with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! What crawled up your ass? I was just expressing how sexy that boy was and how I know he wants me." Shavon said with an air of confidence.

"Yeah alright wench." Mercedes wasn't paying one bit of attention to her sisters. She was too busy keeping her juices from seeping through her panties onto the seat. Sam had been sexting her nonstop, expressing in very graphic detail what he wanted to do with her. God, this man was going to kill her.

_Sam: Mercy baby 5 minutes have come and gone. That means you've disobeyed me and now I have to punish you. Now get your ass in here or I'm coming out there and fucking you in front of your sisters. The choice is yours doll face. _

Quickly standing up, she told her sisters she would be right back and promptly made her way to the back of the Café, completely missing the death glare Shavon was shooting at her.

* * *

When she arrived at the men's bathroom she was immediately yanked in. He didn't waste any time and immediately pressed her onto the door, kissing her deeply; their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their heartbeats. Their hands roamed all over the place, she gripped his hair tightly while he raised her skirt over her hips, making her moan when his cold calloused hands caressed her thighs.

"Sam…" She moaned when she felt his hand snaked its way into her panties.

"You disobeyed me Mercy, I told you 5 minutes baby, and it took you 10. You know I hate to be kept waiting and now I'm gonna have to punish you." He said in a husky tone, one hand smacking her ass cheek hard while the other worked the nerves on her clit. She felt like she was losing her mind as Sam continued to assault her clit while placing little kisses all over her collarbone and neck.

"Sam… Oh shit… Sam… We don't have time for all of this. Ohhhhhh god… Sam… We gotta make this quick!"

Without a word Sam leaped into action, carrying Mercedes around the small men's bathroom until he found an empty stall; bracing her against the door, Mercedes unbuckled his pants and they fell along with his boxers. Grabbing his engorged erection, she aligned it with her opening and he helped her put the rest in. Both releasing a sigh; they knew they didn't have much time to really enjoy their lovemaking so they had to settle for the quick and easy. Mercedes right hand grabbed the top of the door while the other was wrapped around Sam's neck. She knew she was going to be in for a wild ride.

* * *

"What the fuck is taking that woman so long?" Shavon asked with an attitude but all she got was another side eye from Mara.

"Shavon, please go and remove that bug that has crawled up your ass. Leave Mercedes alone. Jeez the woman can't even go to the bathroom without you harassing her. You know, you remind me so much of mom, always nagging Mercedes. Let her be woman!" Mara said while slamming her hand on the table. She knew how Shavon felt about Mercedes and it was a damn shame, jealous of your own sister because you were afraid to make moves. Mara could only shake her head at her boneheaded eldest sister.

"Nothing has crawled up anywhere but I'm hungry and I want to leave, I don't want to spend the entire day at the Lima Bean. It's not very often I'm in my hometown. I want to see if something is different." Shavon replied unconvincingly.

"Well just let her be."

* * *

The radiating sounds of moans and groans along with the sound of skin slapping violently filled the small men's bathroom. They were so caught up in the moment, that if someone were to walk in and said the place was on fire, they would have kept on fucking. It was quickly escalating into something more but Mercedes wasn't playing that; she had a nosy sister who was probably seething in her seat, wondering where she was.

"Sam … Babe … We gotta hurry up! My sisters are waiting … Oh fuck …"

"Don't worry baby I'm almost there." he began to fuck her at a rapid speed and she became alarmed that the door she was pressed against would surely come off its hinges. Feeling that familiar feeling in her belly, she cried out in utter pleasure as she came all over him, her cum sliding down her thighs and legs, he soon followed; shooting his hot cum inside her. Panting loudly, they kissed slowly; enjoying their company but knowing that she would have to leave soon left him with a sense of dread.

"So, those are your sister's right." He asked the brunette.

"Yup, I'm the middle child"

"The one that kept looking at me is pretty hot. Maybe I should have invited her in here instead of you." Sam chuckled.

"Sam … Don't make me cut you."

* * *

Finally getting their barring's together, they made their way outside. Mercedes exited first, she kissed Sam goodbye and went on to her table. Shavon wasted no time laying into her younger sister.

"Damn Mercedes! I thought I was going to need to send a search party to look for you. What took you so damn long?" Shavon asked with suspicion in her voice. She had a pretty good idea of what Mercedes was doing or who she was doing but she needed confirmation and that was given a few moments later when Sam strutted out from the back of the Café with a shit eating grin on his face. They locked eyes and Mercedes looked away blushing and that's when it clicked for Shavon. Oh this was going to be juicy.

Spending the day with her sisters was more than a tedious task, Shavon nagged and picked at everything Mercedes looked at, explaining that certain looks don't go with her size, the comments offended her but she brushed it off. Shavon and Mercedes had been bitter rivals their entire lives, it was mostly Shavon who couldn't stand the fact that her frumpy little sister would get everything she wanted and she got nothing.

Finally arriving back at the mansion, the sisters each retired to their own rooms but Shavon had better plans. Slowly creeping up to Mercedes door, she caught the bits and pieces of her conversation with who she assumed was the mysterious blond from the café.

"Sam please, my sisters are here - no Sam you cannot come over – what – don't be nasty boy – Sam I can't leave – oh please don't say that – yes I want you – of course I'm gonna be a good girl but Sam – damn … alright I'll come over but we really do need to talk – yes have an actual conversation – Sam us telling each other how good it feels is not conversation. Fine let me get dressed and I'll be there in a little bit. Sam! It's cold outside ok! I'm wearing clothes. Bye Sam!"

Smiling hard, Shavon crept back to her guest room and fell on the bed squealing. So his name was Sam huh? Obviously this man had a lot of power if he can make a grown ass woman sneak out of her house like a damn teenager. Oh this was going to be so much fun. Mercedes wouldn't know what hit her and Shavon would get the revenge she had been craving for.

* * *

so how was that? yay or nay? chapter 6 is about half way done and it should be ready for you guys real soon.

dont forget to review! it feeds my addiction.


	6. Chapter 6 Part Two

**Ok so remember when i said this was half way done when i uploaded chapter 5? yeah that was crap lol. I'm an extremely indecisive person and i'm very critical of myself and so i wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times i lost count and i'm still not entirely happy with it but here it is. now i hope you guys dont complete hate me for it but i promise it will all work out in the end. **

**once again thank you to everyone that continues to read and review and follow and favored it. and to my new readers thank you so very much. to be quite honest i didnt think anyone would like this story at all but your words of encouragement on here and on tumblr push me to keep writing and i know my writing maybe not be up there compared to the other amazing samcedes writers but i'm glad that you guys have enjoyed my story. thank you guys for sticking with me.**

**thank you to my lovely beta rose - you are the absolute best**

**please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. i never did and i never will but i do own donavan and a few random places and people. **

**Ok i'm done rambling **

**on to chapter 6 Part 2!**

* * *

Chapter 6 part two

Mercedes ran around her bedroom trying to find something suitable yet sexy enough for Sam. What happened at the Lima Bean that afternoon shouldn't have, she knew how risky and dangerous it was to do something like that especially in public but she felt powerless to Sam's advances, she could never say no to him and that's where the problems lay. She wanted to be able to resist him but whenever she tried he would charm her so good she would end up hoarse in the morning.

Finally settling on a black and red string corset with dark skinny jeans and high heeled hidden heels topped with a leather jacket, Mercedes took one final look in the mirror, fluffed her already perfected soft curls that framed her face and stepped out of her bedroom. While making her way down the stairs, thoughts of Sam invaded her and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Just as she made her way to the ground floor a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Where you going looking all sexy bug?" Shavon asked with an edge in her voice. She had to keep her emotions in check because she knew that if Mercedes caught wind that she was planning her demise, it would ruin everything.

"Oh shit! You scared me. I was actually on my way out to meet Tina, she wanted drinks so we're going to the city to unwind." Mercedes said with in a nervous tone. _Why am I acting so scared? I'm a grown ass woman! Shavon isn't going to beat me._ she thought to herself.

"Oh… really? Tina didn't want to hang out with all of us? Just you?"

"Shavon, please. Let's be real, you and Tina hate each other so why would she invite you out with us?" Shavon and Tina had an intense hatred for each other that stemmed many decades without an end in sight. Tina knew firsthand what kind of person Shavon could be when she felt she deserved something over someone. When they were 15, Tina dated this boy named Ennis Waldorf who she swore would end up in marital bliss with her but Shavon had other plans and took him right from Tina's nose. But as luck would have it, she met Artie soon after and they had been happily married ever since and she never stopped rubbing in Shavon's face. Mercedes was beginning to get tired of Shavon's questions and just decided to leave.

"Alright, well I'm going to head out. Don't wait up for me alright? I'm probably going to be coming in late, but if it gets too late I'll just spend the night at Tina's. Have a good night sis." with that, Mercedes walked out the front door to her car and took off.

"That bitch thinks I'm stupid, well I got something for her ass."

_Meanwhile across town …_

* * *

Sam had been running around trying to clean his apartment for his lady love, making sure everything was in its right place. He wanted to show Mercedes that he was more than just a fuck. That afternoon at the Lima Bean finally opened his eyes to new things. He couldn't continue being her plaything; he wanted her as his girlfriend. He was willing to try absolutely anything but he knew that he would hit a wall of resistance but he was a strong individual and he would try with all his might because he knew that she had to have some sort of feelings for him. He wanted to be able to take her out places in Lima without fearing someone might see them. He was tired of driving all the way to Cincinnati just to be able to get a bite to eat. He would be more than proud to call her his girl but he needed her on board for it all to happen.

So he decided to put his romantic side to use and decked his apartment with candles and soft music, he sprinkled rose petals on the bed and drew her a bath, he knew he was pushing the cheese factor but he wanted his girl to feel special.

Hearing a knock at the door, he ran to get it, almost tripping over one of the legs of his coffee table in his haste to get to her. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and the sight before him had his mouth watering. She stood there looking absolutely delicious with a known smirk on her gorgeous face. Without a thought he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her into wall in the hallway, taking her lips prisoner. He swiped his tongue along her lower lip and then opened her mouth and invited him in, making them both moan loudly in the otherwise quiet hallway. He moved his large hands to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze as she raked her nails across his skull, making him groan in her mouth.

Hearing the familiar ding of the elevator, Mercedes was momentarily knocked out of her lusty haze. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he was nibbling and biting her neck and it was driving her crazy.

"Sam… Baby… We're in the hallway… Oh shit… Mmmm Sammy… Baby let's take this inside." She moaned into his ear. Without saying a word Sam picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked into his apartment. Slamming the door, he marched into his bedroom and dropped her on the bed. She began to laugh but stopped when she saw his normally green eyes darken with lust. Removing her jacket, Sam finally got a good look at her string corset and it made him curse out loud. He didn't even give her a chance to remove anything else when he pounced on her. Attacking her neck and collarbone, she ran her hands through his hair; making him moan into her neck. Remembering that she went over to Sam to talk Mercedes gently pushed him off.

"Sam – I came over here to talk. Sam wait stop please."

"Baby, you know damn well I don't wanna talk now take them clothes off. Now!"

"Listen, I really did come over here to talk. What happened at the Lima Bean today-" But Mercedes words were completely cut off when Sam attacked her mouth again, snaking his tongue in like he owned her mouth. His hands were everywhere and she could feel his arousal pressing against the inside of her left thigh. He pulled the top of her string corset down and flicked the tip of his tongue on her left nipple, blowing on it to make it harden while he palmed the right one. He moved from one side to the next, tonguing her breast, driving Mercedes crazy.

He moved his way down her body, licking the rough material of her corset all the way down to her still clothed bottom half. Popping the button of her jeans, he slid them down her legs in one swift motion; Mercedes opened her eyes to see her jeans fly across the room. When he opened her thighs he groaned out loud when he realized she was wearing crotch less panties. His mouth watered as he stared at her sex, bare, wet and ready for him. But then a thought popped in his head.

"Sooooo you came over here to talk but you have crotch less panties on? Good job babe," he chuckled.

"What? You said wear something sexy so I did and I did come over here to talk but apparently you have other plans." Mercedes said with a pout and blush. She knew she had been caught but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Hmm. Baby, you ain't slick, you just wanted to talk then you wouldn't have worn this outfit."

"It was an order right?"

"Actually you're right, it was an order and you followed it perfectly so now I'm going to reward you." before Mercedes could utter another word, Sam leaned down and attached his mouth to her clit. He licked her pussy from top to bottom, making Mercedes claw at the sheets. He stuck his tongue deep inside her snatch while he latched his lips to her clit, humming into it. The sensation was driving her wild; she couldn't take the intense pleasure and tried to back away from his power tongue but he grabbed ahold of her hips with a vise grip and continued to assault her pussy. She thought she was going to lose her mind when he began to finger her. "Does that feel good?" He asked while he inserted 2 more fingers. Mercedes was so far gone she couldn't do anything but throw her head back in ecstasy. But Sam wasn't having that.

"I asked you a question. Does. That. Feel. Good?" he said while smacking her clit.

"Yes baby! It feels so good. Oh my god Sammy, don't stop."

"Oh no baby. We're just getting started."

* * *

_Meanwhile at_ _Mercedes mansion_

Shavon ran around Mercedes bedroom trying to find anything that would incriminate Mercedes. But her room was absolutely void of anything regarding her relationship with Sam and it drove Shavon crazy. She had to have something somewhere! Just then her phone rang, seeing who was calling; she picked it up immediately.

"Yes! Hi! I was just about to –"

"Did you find anything?"

"Ummm… No not yet but I'm still looking. Don't worry I'll have everything for you soon."

"Good. Call me when you do," and the mystery caller hung up without saying a word. Shavon stood in the bedroom and surmised that Mercedes kept her most private documents in a sacred place, now where would that be? And then in an instant, a light bulb when off; her office! Shavon raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs to Mercedes office that was on the ground level. She silently thanked the lord that the door was left unlocked. Easing in she felt a twinge of remorse but that was quickly replaced with the need to hurt Mercedes. She began to tear the room apart, desperately trying to find something but once again she was left empty handed. As she was walking out the room defeated something caught her eye; a light. Towards the large book case that took over most of the north wall, Shavon saw light emanating from the bottom and that's when another light bulb when off; Mercedes had a secret room. Walking over, she looked at all the books Mercedes had stacked and worried that she wouldn't be able to get the other room; taking a chance she picked up The Color Purple because it was Mercedes favorite book, god must have really loved Shavon that night because lo and behold; like in the movies the bookcase moved to one side and she was faced with Mercedes secret room.

Like a kid in a candy story, Shavon when crazy tearing apart the hidden room when she finally found it. Love letters from Sam to Mercedes and vice versa. Drawing of her and hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of them in various locations; while looking at the pictures and drawings Shavon's hatred for Mercedes grew more and more. Why does she get to have everything? Why was he writing her love letters and drawing pictures of her? Why couldn't Shavon have that? To any rational person, they wouldn't blame their sister for their shortcomings in life but Shavon wasn't like any ordinary woman. Everything that had gone wrong in life was because of Mercedes, if Shane hadn't married Mercedes, she would be sitting in a mansion instead of struggling to pay her rent and other bills, everything. No. Mercedes had to have him. And the career and the fans and the awards. Shavon could sing, she could sing damn well but since Mercedes was the talent of the family, Shavon knew that if she were signed, everyone would assume she got a record deal because of Mercedes and Shavon wasn't about to go out that way. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the figure darken the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

_Back at Sam's apartment_

"Mmm… Fuck yes baby! Oh my god, Sammy, yes!" Mercedes moaned while trying to hold on the gold brass bars of Sam's bed but it was no use, there were no escaping Sam's powerful thrusts. She bit her bottom lip hard at the pleasure/pain sensation, but it didn't stop the tremors that passed through her body.

"I love the way you say my baby. Say it again." he said while grabbing on to her hips to bring her back to him. He grunted loudly when she began to match his thrust, throwing back as much as she could but she knew her attempts were feeble compared to the pounding he was giving her.

"Oh god Sam! Sam! Yes!"

"Whose pussy is this, Mercedes? Huh? Who makes you feel this good huh, baby? Say it Mercedes! Say this is my pussy!" He yelled out as he smacked her left ass cheek, fascinated by the movement, he smacked it again and again, making her cries echo throughout the bedroom.

"Oh Sammy, baby! It's yours, baby! All yours!"

Removing her hands from the bars and placing them on the bed, Mercedes arched her back as Sam's strokes picked up the pace and before she knew, she was coming all over his bed; screaming his name with Sam close behind her. Mercedes fell down on the bed with Sam still on top of her, both panting and covered in sweat. Lying down next to her, Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"Damn baby! You really put in work." Mercedes said with a laugh. Her body felt amazing and it still slightly shook from the powerful orgasm she had just experienced but in the back of her mind she knew that she and Sam needed to have the dreaded talk. She didn't want to ruin the moment so she decided to postpone it for much later because she was pretty sure she was going to end up spending the night there.

"Yeah I know. But now I need sleep because I need my energy for later. Yes later. You think that was it? Oh no baby. We still got all night." He replied with a mischievous glint in his sage green eyes. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he laid his head in the crook of her neck and immediately dozed off with her following suit behind him.

_Back at Mercedes mansion_

"I said what the hell are you doing? Why are you in Mercedes office and why do you have her stuff?" Maura asked Shavon.

"I was just uh uh… Looking for uh uh… Drawing paper! Yes! I was looking for drawing paper!" Shavon exclaimed.

"Drawing paper? Girl you know you can lie better than that. Now I'll ask you again. What the fuck are you doing in Mercedes office? What is all of that that you have in your hands?" Maura advanced forward but Shavon quickly ran around the desk and ended up on the other side of the room, near the door.

"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to my room."

"Shavon … Whatever you're planning … Stop it now. You will only hurt yourself in the long run. Don't do it Shavon." Maura said in a pleading tone. She knew Shavon like the back of her hand and she knew that whatever Shavon was planning most definitely involved Mercedes and Maura wasn't having it. She loved her sisters and she tried her hardest to be the neutral one but when Shavon was like this, it made it almost impossible to defend her.

"Maura please, I'm a grown ass woman and I can do whatever the fuck I want." _How dare this bitch question me?_ Shavon thought to herself. As she moved to walk out the door, Maura grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"I'm warning you Shavon. Whatever it is your planning needs to stop. Don't do this to Mercedes. I'm telling you. It will backfire and the one that ends up with egg on their face is you."

"Maura, I already told you I'm a grown ass woman and I will do what I please. Now if you'll excuse me." Snatching her arm from Maura's grip, Shavon walked out of the room and up the stairs to her guestroom. Snatching her phone from the nightstand, she finally got to place the call she had been dying to make.

"Hey it's me! Yes I got the stuff! You won't believe what I found!"

* * *

_Back at Sam's Apartment_

Mercedes woke up a few hours later well rested but to an empty bed. She looked over to his clock on the nightstand and saw that it was well past midnight and knew she wouldn't be going home. She leaned down back on the bed and snuggling into his warm comforter, she thought about what Sam response would be to them possibly slowing down. Who was she kidding? Sam would throw a fit! They had become so attached to each other it, it was difficult for her to imagine her life without him but she had to at least try and make him understand that they needed to slow down just a bit.

Walking back into the bedroom naked as the day he was born with a smile and hard on, Sam looked down right delicious and it made Mercedes pussy jump but she needed to control her loins because she needed to get this out before she lost her nerve. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly stopped when his lips crashed against her, making her moan. She racked her nails through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He climbed on top of her and settled himself between her legs.

"Sam… baby wait… wait Sam. We need to talk remember? You promised me that we would actually have a conversation this time and I intend to let you keep that promise." Sighing, Sam decided now or never. She wanted to talk so he was game.

"Alright Mercy. We've put this off long enough. It's pretty clear how I feel about you and I know you feel the same way. If you didn't then you and I wouldn't have made it this far."

Mercedes, sensing where Sam was going with his speech decided to stop him before it was too late.

"Sam wait –"

"No baby I need to get this out"

"Sam please let me –"

"Mercedes I love you. I'm in love with you and I know this is crazy and I know this is out of the blue but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want anyone else. You're the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about at night. I know that with Donavan coming home soon it will be complicated but if we sit down with him and explain to him our relationship I think he would understand. I love you Mercedes. I love you ,I love you, I love you! There I said it." He exhaled and waited for her to give him that answer that he hoped for but his heart sank when he saw the grim expression on her face. Mercedes almost lost her nerve, all he had to do was show her those beautiful green eyes at her and she would be putty in his hands but she couldn't falter, she had to stay strong.

"Sam … I care about you a lot, you mean the absolute world to me but I can't be your girlfriend and you know that. Honestly Sam, ask yourself, would you ever be able to take me out in public? Would you be able to tell your friends and family about me? About us? Are you prepared for the backlash and all the paparazzi that are going to invade our "Relationship?" we would never have a moment of peace. You deserve to be with someone that you don't have to sneak around with. I refuse to not let you live yourself. You're still very young and I don't even think you are really in love. You are in lust with me Sam. You're only 19! You have no idea the pain that love could cost."

"Mercedes, are you listening to yourself? I don't love you? Mercedes, I can't breathe without you! You're in my every thought! Who gives a shit about what society says? It isn't about them, it's about us and I know you love me and I know you're scared but baby please don't do this. Please don't push me away when I know I'm the only one who truly understands you. Please don't sit there and tell me how I feel when I love you so much it hurts!" Sam pleaded with her but he knew it was no use. Mercedes was as stubborn as a mule, a trait Donavan most definitely inherited from his mother.

"Sam, please don't make this difficult! I'm giving you a way out please take it!"

"Do you love me, Mercedes?"

"What?"

"I asked do you love me?"

"Sam –"

"NO! Answer the question. Do you love me?"

She took one look at him and crumbled. Yes she loved him, yes she couldn't live her life without him; yes she knew that her life would be shit without him in it but she couldn't tell him that. They needed to have a clean break; she couldn't allow this relationship to continue no matter how much it would kill her in the end. So she took a deep breath and told him the most heartbreaking thing she could think of.

"No Sam … I don't. It's just sex for me. You're not worth me losing my career and my son over. I'm sorry Sam …" She reached out to stroke his cheek where a tear was cascading down and he pushed her hand away, shocking her.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening! The love of his life was breaking up with him or as she said "A clean break" it sounded like bullshit to him. He poured his heart out and she just stomped all over it. It was like being with Quinn again. Who knew being so fluid could mean being so stuck?

"Sam baby –"

"Don't touch me! This is bullshit Mercedes! I can't believe you're doing this! I tell you I'm in love with you and you just shit all over me? No! Not going to happen! I don't want to break up and I'm not letting this relationship end. I will fight Mercedes, and I will fight till I die." Getting back on the bed, Sam grabbed her face and gave her a hard passionate kiss that was full of desperation. He needed her to feel that he wasn't going to give up, that no matter what happened they would be together. Breaking the kiss, she laid her forehead against him, her tears smearing his face. "Sam I can't do this. I'm sorry"

"Please …" He whispered with tears streaming down his face. It broke her heart to see him that way but she knew it was for his own good, she wished like hell she didn't have to give in to the pressures of society but her career was her number one priority and she worked to damn hard to have it crash before her eyes because she couldn't keep her legs close. No this was the right thing to do. He was just going to have to get over it.

"I should go…" She said while getting out of the bed and putting on her clothes, she still had her corset on but her jeans, underwear and shoes were all over the place.

"So this is it? You're just gonna dump me? After we've spent most of the night making love? Just throw everything away like yesterday's trash? "Sam said in an angry tone.

"Throw away what, Sam? We don't have a fucking relationship! We have sex Sam! That's it! You aren't worth my care-"

"I'M NOT WORTH YOU LOSING YOUR CAREER? If you actually gave a damn about it then you shouldn't have hooked up with me! It wasn't like my age was going to change overnight! You know I was 18 when we hooked up and you did it anyway so excuse me while I say fuck you and your career. Now kindly get the fuck out."

Mercedes took one look at Sam and walked out of his bedroom into the living room where her jacket and purse were. Fighting the tears, she whispered "I love you, Sam," and with that she walked out the door. Hearing the front door slamming shut, Sam went ballistic. Trashing his bedroom, he took his frustration on all his possessions. Sinking down to the floor, he burst into tears; he couldn't believe it was over. He couldn't believe she had left him. Sam knew he would never be complete without her and it hurt him to his core.

* * *

**Ok so yay or nay? please tell me what you think. tell me what you liked or dont liked. **

**A/N: for those that have read my new fic Annabelle i started on chapter 3 today i cant exactly tell you when it would be ready but i promise you that it would not take as long as this took me.**

**(By the way - Donovan come's home next chapter so you know some drama is about to happen )**

**Don't forget to review guys! **

**Much Love,**

**Tay ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! ok so before i start this chapter is reallyyyyyyy long. it was so long i considered breaking up again but i did that once and i didnt like it so here it is. **

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and put me and this story in their favorites. you guys are awesome. thank you for sticking with me.**

**a giant e-hug to my beta rose who tackled this beast of a chapter. love you girl.**

**ok without further interruption and rambling i bring you chapter 7**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

The holidays were supposed to be a joyous time, especially thanksgiving. It was time to come together and celebrate food, love and appreciation but for Mercedes, it was anything but. 4 long weeks had passed since she had broken up with Sam and she was a wreck. She couldn't believe she ended things with him. She missed him so much and it killed her to not be able to see or speak to him. She lost count of the many times she picked up the phone to call him but remembered she ended things and he probably didn't want to see her. Her friends tried in vain to lift her spirits but nothing helped. Mercedes wouldn't leave her bedroom; she didn't even see her sisters off at the airport. She was too depressed to be seen. Kurt, Tina and Santana even contemplated calling Donavan at OSU but they knew that was a bad idea, the minute Donavan would hear that Mercedes was depressed he wouldn't hesitate to get in his car and drive back to Lima, it was no secret Donavan adored his mother.

Santana, Tina and Kurt all had enough of Mercedes' angst so they put a plan into action. Get Mercedes out of her funk or die trying. Using the key that Mercedes had given him, Kurt and the gang marched into her home and up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening the door they found her curled up in her bed with the sheets wrapped around her entire body. The curtains were drawn and the room reeked of stale food and un-cleanliness. They all looked at each other and knew the situation was worse than they imagined. They had never seen her that way. Not even when she had broken up with Shane, not when she lost a movie role or her album didn't hit the market numbers that she expected; this was serious. Mercedes was in love with Sam. Advancing towards her, Kurt and Tina sat on the bed and rubbed her still covered back.

"Mercy me? Come on honey. This isn't healthy. Talk to us please…" Tina pleaded with her childhood friend. It pained her to see Mercedes this way; she was always so strong no matter what situation she was in, nothing ever made her crumble, so to see her this way broke Tina's heart.

"What is there to talk about? Sam and I are over and that's it. I'm fine; you guys didn't have to come here." Mercedes mumbled from under the covers.

"Mercy, you are not fine. Not with the way you are acting, obviously you love Sam and this is killing you. I don't approve of this May-December romance and I probably never will but I hate to see you this way. I want you to be happy and if Sam makes you happy then why aren't you with him?"

"Don't you get it Kurt? I can't be with someone like him! It's wrong and what the fuck am I going to tell my son? That I've fallen in love with his best friend? No! Donavan will kill me and he will kill Sam. Sam doesn't need all this drama in his life. We can never go out in public; we can never be a normal couple. What the hell was I thinking? I'm 42 years old and I've fallen in love with a 19 year old man? No. I did what's best for me and for Sam. I've given him a way out and that's it. I'm done." Mercedes said in an angry tone while throwing the covers off her body.

"Mercedes, listen to me. As someone who's been with you through everything and then some, I've never been in a situation like this so I could never understand, but I know what it feels like to be madly in love with someone. All of us do. I know you're scared of the future and I know you're scared of what Donavan might say or do but if it feels right then who cares what people say? Being in love is a very terrifying thing and for most people it only happens once. Take this opportunity to think about it. I've known Sam a long time so I know how passionate he can be. At least talk to him. If not for him, do it for yourself because I know it bothers you that you can't call him."

Mercedes took a look at all the people in her bedroom and gave them a small smile. She knew she could count on them for everything and she heard everything Tina had said and it made sense. Sam was everything to her but she just couldn't ruin his life like that; so she stuck to her guns.

"I really appreciate this guys but my mind is made up. Sam and I are over and that's it," they all knew how stubborn Mercedes could be and so they didn't try and fight her decision because they knew in the end she would see it clearly. Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes had been friends their whole lives; growing up in a small town like Lima wasn't easy. There weren't many opportunities for people to branch out, so when they all met in the 5th grade, they had vowed to stick together forever; no matter what happened. Tina and Kurt never liked Shane but Mercedes was so enamored by him they chose not to interfere, he made her happy and so they left it at that.

"Boss lady, at least call him to see how he's doing. It couldn't hurt right?"

"No, Santana, I will not call him. What would be the point? We're broken up and we will stay broken up. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go shower and get my day ready. Mercedes got up and marched to her bathroom. She didn't need this bullshit, breaking up was the hardest thing she had ever done and she didn't need them reminding her of him, everything already did. Stripping off her dirty nightgown, she threw it on top of her hamper and walked into her shower, slid the door closed and turned the knob until she reached the water temperature she desired. She didn't want to think about Sam but he invaded her every thought. She thought of happier times where all they did was lay around and laugh and enjoy life. When did things become so complicated? When did it stop being fun? She needed Sam like she needed air but she rationalized that Sam deserved better than a secret relationship. She would just have to learn to live without him, no matter how much she was hurting.

* * *

Sam lay on his couch letting the TV watch him, an empty bottle of gin laid next to him. He didn't care that his apartment was a mess or that all he had done in the 4 weeks him and Mercedes were broken up was eat drink and go to work, his school work had begun to falter because he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He barely slept because his thoughts were plagued with her. He missed everything about her, the way she laughed, smiled, smelled, everything; his life held no meaning without her. What hurt him the most was that he knew that she was lying about not being in love with him, he knew in his heart she loved him the same way he loved her and he knew she was in as much pain as he was. He wanted to prove to her that he deserved her love but how could he do that when she had completely shut him down?

A loud pounding at his front door jarred him out of his drunken haze, he groaned as he knew it was Mike trying to make him feel better but he wasn't in the mood to hear his judgment. After their breakup, Sam ended up at Mike's door in a hail of tears and despair and he decided to come clean, to say Mike was shocked was a gross understatement. He ranted and raved about being with someone like Mercedes and gave Sam a graphic description of what Donavan would do once he found out. Grunting as he got up from his couch and advanced towards his door, he opened the door with a scowl on his face that was quickly replaced with shock.

"Donavan?" Sam said in disbelief as he stared at his longtime friend. _Oh shit_! _What is he doing here? Oh no. he's coming to kill me! Somehow he found out and he's gonna kill me! Oh god I'm gonna die on a holiday! Who's gonna get my Star wars collec-"_

"What's up man? You gonna invite me in?" Donavan laughed at his friend. Sam was knocked out of his haze and moved aside and let Donavan walk in, he noticed Donavan looking around his messy apartment and he thanked god he put away anything Mercedes might have left behind. Donavan turned around and gave his friend a sympathetic smile. Sam couldn't make eye contact with his longtime friend, afraid that his guilty gaze would give it away. He stood by the door staring at the floor wondering how he was going to talk to him when he felt Donavan's strong arms wrap him up in a hug. The warm embrace reminded him of Mercedes and it took everything in Sam to hold it together. His arms were still at his sides as Donavan hugged him tighter.

"Come on man… It's me… You can let it out." Donavan said in a soothing voice that reminded Sam more of Mercedes and then the flood gates were open. If Donavan hadn't been holding him, Sam would have crumbled to the ground. He cried his heart out to his best friend, cried for his lost love, cried for the friendship that he knew would be ruined once Donavan found out about his relationship with Mercedes; he just cried.

Donavan rubbed Sam's back as he cried harder, his tears soaking Donavan's Black Polo jacket but Donavan didn't seem to care, his friend was hurting and he was going to be there for him. Donavan may have had his father's height and size but he was a big teddy bear and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the ones he loved. After Sam moved to Lima in the 7th grade, his dyslexia prevented him from doing well in his classes and his strong southern accent got him picked no relentlessly. It wasn't until one day when Donavan Tinsley-Jones saved him from a severe ass kicking after Sam stood up to bully Dave Karofsky one fall morning. They decided to band together and had been friends ever since, but now it all seemed blank compared to the shit storm Sam knew was brewing. Walking Sam over to the couch, Donavan sat him down and while he sat on the coffee table, facing him. The apartment was silent except for Sam's heavy breathing and the ticking of the clock his parents had given him when he moved in.

"So… who is she?" Donavan began.

"What makes you think it's a she? What if it's my parents? And what are you doing in Lima so early? I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow?"

"Ok one, I know it isn't your parents because you would have called me and told me yourself. And two, my original plan was to come in tomorrow but Mike called me, he was worried about you and so I came home early and before you asked, no I haven't been to my mom's yet. I wanted to come here and see if you were ok before I surprised her. And three, I know you wouldn't be this upset if it weren't a female so tell me who she is?" Sam looked at his friend and knew he couldn't lie to him. They made a pact when they were 13 never to lie to each other after Sam kept his relationship with Quinn a secret because Donavan had a crush on her. Donavan caught them making out at a party and vowed to never speak to either one of them again but Sam wasn't having it and promised that he would never keep anything from him again. But this was a different situation, this was his mother not some girl from school.

"At least tell me what happened."

"There's nothing to tell Donny, she and I had a thing, I told her I loved her and she dumped me," well it wasn't a complete lie. He and Mercedes did have a "thing" and he did tell her he loved her and she did dump him so technically he was telling his best friend the truth, he just didn't tell him who the "She" was.

"Wait – you told her you loved her and she dumped you? She sounds like a bitch to me man, it sounds like you were better off." Donavan shook his head at the situation.

Sam's eyes darken. "Don't call her that Donny. She isn't a bitch; she just needs time to come to terms with her feelings."

"Dude seriously? If you tell a girl that you're in love with her and she dumps you like yesterday's trash than she's a giant bitch. I told you the same thing about Quinn. Obviously she isn't worth all of this if she dumped you. Move on man, you don't need a bitch like that in your life." Donavan spoke not knowing how much he was offending his own mother and Sam felt his anger rising in his body as he heard Donavan trashed the woman he loves but he knew he had to control himself before he said something he would regret and he would end up with a broken nose.

Noticing the look on Sam's face, Donavan said, "Alright man I'm sorry, she isn't a bitch but she can't be a very nice person if she dumped you like that"

"It's alright man, do you want some food or something because I know you must be hungry after that long drive."

"I am but I would rather eat my mom's cooking. Speaking of which, I gotta go and see her. Why don't you come with me? I doubt you see her all summer since you've been so busy with this mystery chick."

"Uh I…I…I… I… Um…" Sam didn't know what to say without giving himself away. He hadn't seen or spoken to Mercedes since the breakup and he didn't trust himself around her just yet.

Donavan gave Sam a curious expression and then a light bulb went off. "Wait- Do you still have a crush on my mom?" Donavan chuckled.

"Wait what? Crush? You knew about that?" Sam asked Donavan in an incredulous voice.

"Uh yeah man, you aren't the best at hiding your expressions. I've known you a long time now and I would see the way you looked at her. A lot of guys did, I wonder if she's dating anyone. It's been such a long time since she's been with someone that I think it's time she start dating. Hold on man, let me take a whiz before we bounce." Donavan turned and walked down the hall to Sam's bathroom and it was good thing he did because then he would have seen the look of anger Sam was giving his best friend. Mercedes dating? Never. Not if Sam could help it. No man in this world was going out with his girl.

* * *

Mercedes lay in her bed watching old reruns of The Jefferson's trying to take her mind off Sam and what her friends said but it was no use. She was on the Sam Evan's channel and there was nothing she could do about it. Thanksgiving was only a day away and with Donavan and her family and friends coming over; she knew she needed to get her shit together.

Without realizing it, a lone tear slide down her face as thoughts of Sam raced through her mind. She wished she could take back everything she had told him that night but words were irreversible and actions did speak louder than words and that night her actions were screaming at him. Living in such a small town, she knew she would eventually run into him somewhere, but she wasn't ready and like she did in those four weeks since the breakup she asked herself if she would ever be ready to see him.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she rolled her eyes because she knew it was either Tina or Santana trying to cheer her up again but she wasn't in the mood to hear their shit. Getting up out of her warm bed, she wiped away her tears and advanced toward her bedroom door. She didn't care that she looked like shit 10 times over; the man that she loved was not in her life anymore so she didn't need to impress anyone. Walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs she put a scowl on her face to shoo her friends away. Why didn't they just understand that she didn't want anyone to bug her? She didn't even want to celebrate the holiday. She made it to her front door and yanked it open.

"Guys! I alrea-"Mercedes words were caught in her throat as she stared at her son. Her beloved son was home! One day early! She let out a loud squealed and leaped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and inhaled the same scent he had since the day he had been born. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as he hugged her tighter. "Calm down diva! It's just me. Hey mom, don't cry please. You know I hate to see you so emotional." Donavan couldn't have been happier. He was finally home with the woman he could trust the most in the world. He had missed her something terrible and he couldn't wait to hear how her summer had been. He was happy to be away at college, but there was nothing like being at home with his loving mother.

Mercedes finally opened her eyes and looked at the man that had caused all her heartache. Sam was standing on her front porch, behind her son holding some of his bags. He looked tired and ragged and he was unshaven. She wanted to run to him and kiss him but obviously she couldn't do that with her son there. Donavan put his mother down and walked into the house, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone on the front porch. She bit her lip as she looked down and willed herself not cry.

"Uh- Um- Hi… Sam… how are you?"

He gave her a pained looked and said "I'm doing ok considering the woman I love dumped me like a sack of potatoes," he gave her a small crooked smile.

"Sam… please… don't…" Mercedes whispered as she turned her body and looked to see if Donavan was listening.

"Please don't what? It's not like I'm lying, she did dump me. After spending the most amazing night together and… she dumped me…while I was naked…"

"Wait! You guys had sex and then she dumped you?" Donavan suddenly appeared, scaring both of them. "Really Sam? Then she really is a bitch!"

Mercedes stared at her son in disbelief. "Donavan Raymond Tinsley-Jones! Watch that mouth of yours in my house alright? I won't have that kind of talk here, especially about another female. Is that understood?" Mercedes said while glaring at her son with her hands on her hips. _'How dare he call me a bitch? I did what I thought was right! Wait what am I saying?'_ Mercedes thought to herself, she was slowly losing her mind. Without another word Mercedes walked into her house with Sam close behind her, bringing in Donavan's bags. Stepping into the home that he had practically grown up in over the years seemed different since him and Mercedes had gotten together. It was good kind of different, it was the kind of different a person gets when he comes home to the woman he loves, to a home cooked meal, to a house full of kids running around making all kinds of noises and messes. It made his heart swell just thinking about his future with her and he smiled to himself in spite of the mess they had created.

"What the hell you smiling at man?" Donavan asked his longtime friend with a curious look on his face. "Oh I get it, you're thinking about her. She really means that much to you huh? I've been there man, remember Tammy? Remember how much I moped around when she dumped me for Reggie Montgomery? But I got over it and you gotta do the same Sam, this girl just isn't the one for you man. Look before I leave, you Mike and I are gonna go to 's and get some drinks, meet some women and hopefully get your dick wet." Donavan laughed while slapping Sam on his back. "Come on man, my mom's gonna cook, so stick around." Donavan pushed Sam into the kitchen on the far right where Mercedes was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a big pot. He couldn't stop his eyes from scanning her body head to toe, momentarily stopping to stare at her glorious backside that he had spent many nights and just as many mornings and afternoons palming and smacking. Sam was a determined man, he wasn't one to give up without a fight and if it was fight Mercedes wanted then it was fight she was going to get.

* * *

_The next day - Thanksgiving_

Mercedes ran around her large home trying to prepare everything for her impeding family members that were set to come through the door at any moment with her son. She didn't really want to celebrate the holidays because she felt she had nothing to be thankful for. Sure she had her health and her career and friends and family that adored her (except for Shavon) but none of that mattered if she didn't have Sam to share it with her. The night before was extremely tense and awkward as she sat across from him trying to eat her food and listen to her son talk about his first semester at college but she couldn't pay attention when Sam was eye fucking her from across the table. She could barely look at him and when she did, she saw that smoldering look he always gave her right before he put it down and it took all of Mercedes to not flip the table and have him take her right there on the kitchen counter, son present or not. Hearing the timer go off in the kitchen, Mercedes dropped the pillow she had probably fluffed a hundred times and ran into her kitchen to take the chicken out of the oven. Since Mercedes didn't trust anyone else but her in her kitchen she decided to cook the entire meal herself. She had spent the majority of the morning cooking the dinner and making sure the house was spotless for her judgmental family but she knew her mother would find fault in something; she was just that type of person. Hearing Donavan's car in the drive way, Mercedes ran out of her kitchen into the living to wait for her family. The first thing she heard was her father's booming voice.

"Pocket Diva! Where is my pocket diva?" Dr. Raymond Jones voice rang loudly through the mansion. He was large man with a booming voice that commanded major attention everywhere he went. The neighborhood kids loved to come over and imitate his voice and he would be happy to appease them. Mercedes ran into her father's arms and she hugged him with all her might. If there was one man in the world that Mercedes could count on other than Jesus was her father. She could go to him for absolutely anything.

"Hi Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too baby." Raymond said while putting her down "I've been so busy with preparing for my retirement that I haven't had the time to come and visit but once I get my shit together I'll come and stay with you. Besides I'm tryna get away from ya mama…she's driving me crazy…"

"Raymond! I'm right here!" Glenda said from behind her husband. Glenda was a woman that packed no punches, she would tell you how it was whether you liked to hear it or not. She was from a time where the women stayed home and the men worked so when Mercedes had gone to her for comfort after deciding to file for divorce, she turned her away.

"Hi mama, how are you?" Mercedes said while giving her mother a small hug.

"Oh so I don't get the big hug like your daddy? Well now. I see being famous done made you uppity. Shame on it all." Glenda took one look and her daughter and pouted. "Mercedes my darling, you know you aren't getting younger or any thinner, why haven't you found a husband? Your sisters are happily married, you are a beautiful woman-"Glenda was cut off by her husband.

"Don't start Glenda. Leave the girl be." Glenda huffed and moved around the living room, Mercedes knew her mother was inspecting and it drove her nuts that after all this time, her mother still didn't trust enough to have a clean home.

"Well something smells delicious. Doesn't it grandpa?" Donavan asked his grandfather.

"It sure does."

Walking into the kitchen with her mother close behind her, she checked on the turkey and the chicken and realized they were both done, but Glenda didn't think so. Grabbing a fork, she poked at the turkey and exclaimed. "It ain't cooked! Raymond your daughter is trying to feed us rubber food!"

"Mama! My turkey is fine, now please get out of my kitchen and go sit down. Donavan come help me put these dishes out." Mercedes had prepared everything from baked mac and cheese to mash potatoes to potato salad to candied yams. Since her sisters had come into town with their respective families, Mercedes knew she needed to cook a lot and she also knew not all those people would be able to fit in her home, so she had arranged for them to all stay at the Marriot for the remainder of the holiday. She was also expecting Tina and Artie and their 3 sons plus Kurt and Blaine had flown in, Santana had gone to California with Sugar to spend the holidays with her family. Once Artie, Tina, Blaine and Kurt had arrived the dinner was ready. She had just taken out the chicken when she heard the doorbell. Knowing that everyone who she invited was already there she wondered who it could be. Walking to her door she opened it and the last thing she expected to see was Sam.

"Hey, Ms. Jones." Sam said while looking down at the ground. He looked damn good in his white Henley shirt that he had adorned with a grey cardigan and his leather jacket, his dark blue jeans hugged him tight and it made his ass look amazing.

"Hey…Sam…Um…"

"Donavan invited me."

"Oh, well… please come on it and I'll set a place for you." Mercedes turned and walked into the large Dining room with Sam close behind her. Shavon was the first one to notice Sam and her eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"Hey bug! Who's your friend?" Shavon asked Mercedes that earned her a side eye from Maura and Shavon's husband, Larry.

"Everyone this is Sam, he's Donavan's best friend, he's going to be spending the holiday with us. Please Sam, sit anywhere you please," and by chance the only seat available was right next to Mercedes 'figures' she thought to herself. It was going to be a long day.

Dr. Jones blessed the food and everyone began to dig in. it was a beautiful meal that was filled with much laughter and enjoyment but of course, nothing is ever right in Mercedes life.

"So bug, what did you do this past summer? I feel like I haven't spoken to you or seen you in months." Shavon began.

Side eyeing her sister, Mercedes said "Shavon, you were here 4 weeks ago, so you and I have seen each other and I didn't do much this past summer. I traveled a little bit. Talked to some movie execs about an upcoming romantic comedy, but like I said I didn't do much."

"Hmmm. I mean like I said, it seemed like you were awfully busy since you were barely home or barely picking up your phone. One might think you had a man or something." Shavon said while taking a bite from her meal. Hearing that her middle daughter might actually have a man sparked interest in Glenda.

"Mercy baby, you got a man? Girl, why didn't you call me? Who is he? How old is he? What does he do? Does he live in Lima?" Glenda asked in one breath.

"Glenda, relax alright. Let the girl be for the love of god. If she got a man she got a man."

"Yeah mom… I've been wondering the same thing… Do you have a special someone in your life that you're keeping from us?"

Mercedes looks around at all the curious eyes and began to get nervous. Damn that bitch Shavon! Why couldn't she leave it well enough alone? Is it possible that she knew about her and Sam? But how would she?

"Why the sudden interest in my life? The last time I checked I'm a grown ass woman and I don't have to answer to anybody but if you must know, no I don't have a man." Well it wasn't exactly a lie. She and Sam weren't together. She felt his eyes burning a hole on the side face and it pained her to deny him but this wasn't the setting to admit her feelings.

"I mean I'm only asking because the last time I was here, you came home crying your eyes out. Now I may be an old married woman but you wouldn't have come home that upset if it weren't for a guy."

"Well I told you I went out with Tina so what makes you think that I didn't have a fall out with Tina?"

"Well Tina is sitting right there eating your food so obviously it wasn't her." So what are you hiding bug? Come on! We're family and family share secrets."

"I'm not hiding anything! Yes! I was in a short term relationship with someone and it ended and I'm still hurting! You happy Shavon? Thank you for ruining my dinner!" Mercedes slammed her napkin on the table and stormed off.

"Shavon what the hell was that?" Larry asked his wife.

"What? It was just a question. I didn't know she was going to react like that"

"Come off it Shavon. You provoked her. You wanted her to flip out like that so don't come off as miss innocent" Maura said while shaking her head at Shavon.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't do anything wrong! She's the one feeling guilty for hiding shit from us!"

"Shavon – you were out of line and you know it" Dr. Jones shook his head at his eldest daughter. Raymond wasn't blind to the jealousy Shavon had for her sister. They had been bitter rivals their entire lives but it seemed to skyrocket when Mercedes married Shane.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Sam said while getting up from the dinner table.

* * *

Sam walked into Mercedes bedroom calling her name but she didn't answer. He was about to walk out when heard sniffling in the bathroom. Making his way to the bathroom he pushed the door open and saw her crying.

"Babe? Are you alright?" Sam asked Mercedes as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, wiping her eyes.

"Get out of here Sam. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're upset and I hate it when you're upset," he reached out and touched her cheek but she pushed his hand away.

"Sam don't ok? Just don't." She got up from the bathtub and walked into her bedroom with Sam close on her heels. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her towards him.

"Mercy, look at me. Please just look at me," she turned her big brown doe eyes at him that were fresh with tears and he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"Sam… please…" She broke the hold and walked to the other side of her large bedroom.

"Damn it, Mercy! You can't keep pushing me away! I love you! And this is killing me and I know it's killing you. Why can't we just be together? Why can't we just love each other?"

"You know why, Sam."

"Who cares what those people think? They don't have what we have and they never will. I know you and I didn't get together with you under normal circumstances but I don't care about any of that. I want to be with you, Mercedes. I want you to be with me so bad. I want to marry you and I want to have a family with you. I can't live on this earth knowing you aren't with me. I think we can make this work. If you're so worried about what's going to happen then let me paint you a picture. If this gets out then you know there is going to be some media coverage because I'm friends with Donavan and I'm 19, people will ask questions and you will avoid them while Santana tries to do damage control. After a while the story will fade and then people will forget. This isn't quite the crisis situation that you imagine. Yeah, Donavan will be pissed for a while but Donavan loves you and he will eventually deal with it because he knows nothing will tear us apart. There is no one in this world that I want to be with Mercedes, you're it for me. I need to hear you say it. Do you love me?" Sam asked while walking to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close but she refused to look at him.

"Sam…"

"You two should really be more careful."

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum! Ok that was dumb lol. yay or nay? tell me what you guys thought. did you like it? did you hate it? **

**who do think is the person that found them? let me know and dont forget to review.**

**until next time!**

**Much love**

**Tay :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! i'm back with another update! ok so alot of you guys weighed in on who the mystery person was. and a lot of you got it. **

**i want to thank everyone who continues to read and review and put me and this story in their alerts. thank you so very much. to my new readers and reviewers. welcome. thank you for reading. **

**i want to thank my darling beta rose - love you much girl**

**please excuse any mistakes you may find**

**disclaimer - i own nothing but i do own donavan and a few random places and people.**

**ok im done rambling**

**on to chapter 8**

* * *

"M…M…M…Maura…I…um… I don't know what you think you saw but nothing was going on in here." Mercedes said while pushing Sam off her.

Walking further into the bedroom and shutting the door, Maura narrowed her eyes at her older sister and said "Oh really? So I didn't see you two just kiss? He didn't just declare his love for you? Please Mercedes, I'm old but not that old. Look, I need to know this now. Are you together? Or have you ever been together?" Mercedes couldn't look at her sister so Sam nodded yes as an answer. "Mercedes you know me, I've never been one to judge, you are a grown ass woman and you make your own decisions and I've always respected you, now with this… This situation is tricky. I'm not going to come in here and bash because it seems to me that you are in love with him and love is a beautiful thing, albeit scary, but beautiful nonetheless. Bug, I love you and I want you to be happy and if Sam makes you happy then who is anyone to stand in your way? Like I said I want you to be very careful with this, especially with Donavan and…other people who might not have the same view as me. I may not know anything about this kind of situation but I know true love when I see it, and baby girl it's there. You have my full support Mercedes. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you." Mercedes stared at her younger sister and walked over and gave her a hug. It was something that Mercedes needed to hear. Maura was always someone that was in Mercedes corner, no matter what. When Mercedes announced her Marriage to Shane, her family all but disowned her but Maura stood by her side.

"Thank you Maura… You have no idea what this means to me." Mercedes whispered in her ear as the tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes.

"No need to thank me girl, just be happy it was me and not Donavan or mama or daddy." Turning to Sam, Maura said "Alright young man, I mean Sam, please take care of my dear sister, I love her very much and if I find out you broke her heart again I'm going to cut your balls off and shove them so far up your ass, they're going to come out your mouth." Maura laughed as Sam looked at her with wide eyes. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome to the family Sam."

"Thank you…Um…I don't know what to call you…"

"Please call me Maura." Maura said while pulling away and smiling at the handsome young man, well at least Mercedes knew how to pick them.

"I gotta give you credit bug, Sam looks good, if I wasn't married and had half a mind I'd be sprung too." Maura looked at Sam up and down and gave her sister a thumbs up. Mercedes just shook her head and laughed at Sam's bewildered look.

Walking to the door, Maura turned and gave Mercedes a serious look "I wasn't lying when I said please be careful with people. Sometimes people who are right in your inner circle might turn on you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mercedes said with a puzzled look on her face

"It means be very careful who you trust bug. Now finish up and come downstairs so people won't begin to get suspicious." Maura said while walking of the bedroom.

"Well…that was unexpected…" Sam said after a long minute.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would actually be on our side…goes to show you what kind of person she is."

"So where were we?"

"Sam… Not now ok? Everyone is downstairs… Listen… I'll call you. Alright?"

Defeated, Sam took a deep breath and said "Alright…but this isn't over. Not by a long shot." Giving her one more sweet kiss on the lips that he so desperately missed, he walked out the door, leaving Mercedes in a daze.

* * *

After the disaster that was dinner Shavon, Carl, and their three kids all made it back to the hotel that was paid by Mercedes. Once they settled in Shavon stepped outside into the balcony to place a phone call.

"Hey, I saw that you called me. I'm sorry I was at- I'm sorry? You want what? But I already gave you- I don't know if I'm going to- alright listen I'll see what I can do but no promises. Yes I know. Ok bye."

"Who was that?" Larry asked his wife.

"No one…" She said and walked back inside. She almost tripped on one of the suitcases, nearly snapping her ankle.

"What the hell? Will one of you please move this suitcase?" Shavon said to her kids but all they did was ignore her. Cassandra was on the phone with her thug boyfriend that she refused to stop seeing, Larry Jr. was probably on that instaphoto thing he was always talking about and Ebony was knocked out. Shavon remembered a time where her kids adored her, where she would come home and her kids would run to her and hug her with all their might, but now whenever she got home from her dead end job at the temp agency, the house was a mess and in complete disorder. Dishes would be piled up to the ceiling, clothes were thrown all over the place, it was total chaos and Larry was never home to help because he was too busy fucking half of Brooklyn to care about his family. She was tired of this, she was tired of her kids, her stupid husband and her life. She knew what she was doing to Mercedes was wrong but she didn't care. In the end she would get what she wanted.

A while passed and everyone was asleep but Shavon, she had decided to stay up and watch some late night TV when she heard a soft knock at the door, looking over at clock she noticed that it was close to 11:30 in the evening. Wondering who it could be, she got up from her bed and walked to the door, she opened it and came face to face with Maura.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be curled up with your doctor hubby?" Shavon said with sarcasm and jealousy that wasn't lost on her youngest sister.

"Can I please come in?"

"For what?"

"We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do. So you can either let me in or you can slam the door in my face and I'll just keep knocking until someone wakes up and opens for me. Take your pick sis." Maura said with her right eyebrow raised. Taking a long look at Maura, Shavon begrudgingly moved to the side and let her in. Maura walked straight to the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Shavon. Maura didn't know what to expect when she got up from her bed and walked down the hall to Shavon's room. Ever since Maura caught Shavon in Mercedes' office that night, she had been trying to figure out what it was that Mercedes was hiding that made Shavon so damn happy. When Shavon had brought up the whole secret boyfriend thing, Maura couldn't help but be a bit interested in knowing if her sister was in fact seeing someone. She was about to say something when she noticed that Mercedes' eyes immediately flashed to the young man next to her and he gave her a pained look. For a minute, Maura wondered what that look meant when it suddenly clicked. Mercedes and the young man were seeing each other. Maura deduced that Shavon must have found out somehow and was now going to expose Mercedes. Well, Maura wasn't having that.

After what seemed like hours, Shavon finally appeared in the balcony. Brown met Brown as they stared each other down. Having had enough, Maura decided to cut to the chase.

"Shavon… before I begin, let me tell you something, you're smart but you aren't that damn smart. Do you really think you are going to get away with what you are doing? Destroying your sister's life? Her career? How the fuck do you sleep at night knowing that you are about to bring down your own flesh and blood because you were chicken shit to do anything? Don't do this Shavon, it isn't worth it. You will not only destroy her life but you will destroy yours. How do think mama and daddy will react? Do you really think they will support you in this evil little twisted plan?"

Shavon rolled her eyes at her sister and said "As far as I'm concerned, Mercedes dug her grave when she let that boy stick his dick inside her. Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm doing this. Mercedes has taken everything from me-"

"What has she taken from you Shavon? What have you had that would make you want to do this?" Maura asked with an incredulous look on her face. She stared at Shavon as if she had grown two heads.

"Shane for one thing! Shane was supposed to be mine!"

"Shavon, is your brain leaking? Do you hear yourself right now? You're doing this because of Shane? Girl let me give you a bit of a reality check. Shane didn't want you. Shane never wanted you. If he did, don't you think he would have gone after you instead of Mercedes? If you are doing this because of Shane and what could have been then you are by far the stupidest person ever. You make me sick Shavon. I am embarrassed to call you my sister." Maura shook her head as she stood up and walked back into the Hotel room. She felt absolutely disgusted that Shavon would go to such lengths to destroy her sister over a man her sister wasn't even married to anymore. Maura took one look at her eldest sister and said

"You aren't going to get away with this Shavon, I won't let you. I will be telling Mercedes and this little plan of yours is going to blow up in your face, and I want you to know dear sister that when it does I don't ever want you to call me for help. Good night Shavon." With that she opened the hotel door and slammed it shut, waking up everyone in the hotel room.

* * *

Donavan lay in his old bedroom, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Dinner had been an utter disaster for everyone, especially his mom. He couldn't get the idea that his mom was seeing someone and she didn't tell him. Obviously whoever she was in a relationship with meant a lot to her because of the way she reacted. They had always been close; no matter the subject matter they always told each other everything so he just couldn't understand why she would keep something from him especially since it seemed like their breakup really hurt her. He needed answers and he needed to get them from the source. He got up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to his mother's bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and he saw her lying on her bed staring at her phone with a pained look on her face. He knocked on her door and entered before she could answer.

"Hey mom…" He said while making his way to her bed

"Hey sweetie" Mercedes replied back as she wiped away the tears she hoped her son didn't see.

"Mom… I need to talk to about something that's nagging me."

"What is it?"

"Mom why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone? Obviously whoever this guy is, he was special to you."

"What was there to tell Donavan? I met him and I thought we would have worked out but we didn't." Mercedes couldn't look at her son and lie directly to his face.

"Well…do I know him? Does he live in town?"

Mercedes bit her lip and looked away. '_This is your chance! Tell him Mercedes! Tell him now! Get it out before this gets worse!'_ Mercedes mind screamed at her to drop the bullshit and tell her son but she chickened out. '_Punk ass_' her conscious screamed at her.

Taking a deep breath she told him "No. he doesn't. I met him in California and I thought we could make it work but…unfortunate circumstances got in the way… and we just couldn't make it work. It isn't anything to concern yourself with honey." Mercedes lied right through her teeth.

Donavan turned his head sideways and narrowed his eyes at his mother. Donavan had a strange feeling that there was more to the story but he didn't want to press her.

"Mom…I don't like that you are keeping things from me, I don't mind that you date but at least give me a heads up. I love you mom and I hate to see you this way. Whoever this guy is, he obviously don't know what he's lost. Maybe you should go out on a date to take your mind off this guy."

"I don't know…"

"Come on mom, it wouldn't be so bad and at least you don't have to mope around the house looking like someone killed your dog." He gave his mother a sympathetic smile and Mercedes felt herself become warm all over with motherly love.

"I want you to be happy mom so please promise me that you'll at least try."

Taking a deep breath she said "Alright, I'll try but can't promise you anything."

"All I'm asking is that your try."

"I will."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

* * *

_The next morning _

After the whirlwind that was thanksgiving dinner, Mercedes got up and prepared breakfast for her parents and son and her sisters who had arrived with their respective families. Mercedes avoided Shavon as much as she could, only asking her the necessary question. Everywhere Mercedes moved she could feel Shavon's small beady eyes following her; it got to the point where Mercedes was ready to ask her if she had a dick on her forehead. After finishing off their breakfast, the entire family moved to Mercedes' great room to just relax as a family. The atmosphere felt different, less tense than the night before and it was giant relief for her. Mercedes was having such a great time that she didn't realize she had to be at the cleaners that closed in less than 15 minutes. Getting up in a haste, she yelled to her family that she would be right back, racing out the door and to her car. By the time she got there, she had less than 5 minutes to get her thing.

"Hey! Please tell me you are still open? Hello? Does anyone work here?" Mercedes yelled in the empty dry cleaners. She wondered if they were in fact closed when a man stepped from the back and Mercedes jaw nearly hit the ground. The man was downright gorgeous. Standing at what Mercedes assumed was 6'2; he had the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, high cheekbones and the smoothest milk chocolate skin that she just wanted to run her tongue against. This mysterious man smiled at her and she noticed he had the deepest dimples she had ever seen. This man was sex on a stick, and Mercedes knew if she didn't stop, she couldn't be held responsible for things that she could do with her vagina. It had a mind of its own.

"What can I do for you beautiful?" Even his voice was sexy, smooth and deep.

"I…I….I….I….I am um… picking up my dry-cleaning" Mercedes stammered as she tried to keep the drool in her mouth.

"Do you have your ticket beautiful?" He said while eyeing her up and down and biting the corner or his lip.

"Huh? What? Oh! My ticket! Yes! Yes I do. Sorry…" Mercedes said while searching in her purse for the ticket.

"So what's your name beautiful? Or did your parents name you beautiful?" He said while walking to the back trying to find her items.

"That was corny," she laughed and said, "and it's Mercedes." He walked back to the front with her items in hands. "I'm Christian." He said while biting his lip again. A long minute passed before Mercedes realized she had a whole family waiting for her back at the mansion.

"Well I better get going. It was nice to meet you Christian." Mercedes turned to walk out the door when she felt his hand reach out to grab her wrist.

"Wait…is there any way I can see you again?"

"Sure. Whenever I have something else that needs to be dry cleaned I'll come right over."

He smiled and said, "I mean, outside from here. I want to take you out. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just like maybe coffee or something. Here let me give you my number. Call me whenever." He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Mercedes looked down at the number and debated about what she was doing. She couldn't just jump into a relationship when she was in love with someone else but coffee wouldn't hurt. _'It's just coffee Mercedes. It isn't like the man asked you to marry him,'_ she thought to herself.

"Alright. I'll give you a call and we can set something up." His face lit up with joy as he nodded and bid her a good day. Walking out of the dry cleaner and to her car, Mercedes smiled to herself thinking about Christian. He seemed like a really nice guy and it didn't hurt that he was so gorgeous but what about Sam? What would he say if he found out she was on a date with someone else when they were trying to work things out? She wanted to believe that Sam wouldn't flip out if he did find out but she knew that lie was as good of a lie as the Big Foot legend. Mercedes couldn't dwell on the negative, when the moment does present itself, she would handle it but at that moment, she needed to let it go.

* * *

**soooo yay or nay? did you guys like it? did you hate it? what do you think of christian? what do you think sam will do when he finds out mercedes is going on a date? and just so we are clear, christian isnt a teenager lol.**

**let me know what you guys think and dont forget to review.**

**Much love,**

**Tay :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! first of all, there is absolutely no excuse as to why this has taken me so dang long to update. i didn't even realize it has been so long. so my deepest apologizes. i tried to make this chapter as long as i could since i havent updated in a such a long time and i hope it lives up to your guys expectation.**

**thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and who have been patiently waiting this update. thank you to everyone that has favored and put into their alerts. thank you for sticking by me.  
**

**thank you to my lovely beta reesie for all her hard work.  
**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but i do own donavan and few random places and people.  
**

**please excuse any mistakes you may find.  
**

**on to chapter 9!  
**

**enjoy :)  
**

* * *

After leaving the dry cleaners, Mercedes decided instead of going home and seeing her family, she would go and spend some time with Tina. Since Sam had taken up most of her time, Mercedes had slightly neglected her friends. The only time her and Tina hung out was when they both flew to LA for the prime time Emmy awards. She called her son to inform him that she wasn't going to be home for a while. Pulling into Tina's large home, she parked her car and got out and made her way inside with the key Tina had given her and Kurt. Calling out to her best friend, she made her way into the kitchen where she found a naked Artie sitting at the kitchen counter, eating cereal. Immediately turning around, Mercedes covered her eyes while trying not to laugh. It wouldn't be the first time she had seen Artie naked. Since he was a world renowned director, he travelled a lot so when he was home, he and Tina spent a lot of time in bed and different occasions; Mercedes had stumbled upon them having sex in various places in their home.

"Hey…Artie…How are you…?

"Mercedes you can turn around, it isn't like its anything new" He laughed softly, "And I'm doing alright girl, glad to be home with my lady. Tina is upstairs taking a nap." Mercedes knew that meant Artie had worn her out because Tina never took naps in the afternoon.

"Alright, I'll see you later. And for god sake put some damn clothes on before the boys get home." Mercedes pleaded with Artie but all she heard was his laugh.

"They know how they got here so there isn't a need to hide anything. My house my rules and if I wanna walk around naked I will. Shit I paid a lot for this spot. When they get a house, they can do what they want." Artie said while continuing to eat his cereal in the buff. Mercedes walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. She turned the corner and walked down a long hallway until she got to the double doors of their bedroom. She knocked on the door and entered the bedroom where she found Tina lying on the king sized bed in the large bedroom with a content smile on her face. Mercedes stood in the door way and just stared at her friend who radiated happiness and she longed for the day that she could have that. Tina turned her head and beckoned her friend to join her. Mercedes took off her shoes and jacket and climbed into bed with Tina where she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mercedes darling, what brings you here? I mean not that you aren't welcome but don't you have family at home?" Tina asked and Mercedes nodded so she asked again "So what brings you here?"

"I just miss you is all. I haven't been able to spend much time with you so I decided to stop by and see you. By the way, please tell Artie to put some damn clothes on! At least a pair of sweats or something"

Tina chuckled and said "Girl, you know Artie is an old fool. Did he give you the 'it's my house so I can walk around how I want' speech?" Mercedes laughed at her friend and said, "You know it."

"So what did you do today besides try to not kill your sister?"

"I didn't do much just went and picked up my dry cleaning. Speaking of which, girl the guy that works there is absolutely fine. You have to see him; he's sexy on a stick, rudeness all around. His name is Christian." Mercedes paused and said, "He asked me out, and I said yes." Mercedes felt Tina stiffen and then let out a long breath.

"Mercedes," She began. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean wasn't it just yesterday you were crying about Sam and now you're going on a date with some random guy who could be a serial killer? I think this is a bad idea."

"What do you mean bad idea? Tina, I am single and lonely. Sam and I just…can't be together. This guy seems really nice and he's obviously got a job and he's around my age so I wouldn't have to worry about the stigma."

"Is this what this is about? The age thing? If you only agreed to go out with this man because he's older than Sam then I don't know what to tell you."

Mercedes got up from the large bed and placed her hands on her hips. She stared hard at her friend who gave her the same look.

"Tina, I came here because I thought that you and I could talk but it seems like you've taken your bitch pills this afternoon so I'm going to go."

"No wait! Mercedes, I don't mean to upset you but this doesn't make sense. You are trying to work things out with Sam and yet you agreed to a date with this stranger. Call me crazy but I just don't see the logic in this. Just what are you trying to prove? Going out with this man isn't going to change how you feel about Sam. Does he even know about this? I bet he doesn't because I'm pretty sure you would be singing a different tune." Tina got up from the bed and advanced toward her friend and grasped both of her hands.

"Mercedes, I will always be on your side, no matter what. But this…this isn't right…don't string this man along. Don't make him a rebound because you got caught in a situation you can't get out of. You love Sam and this isn't fair to him. You are giving him false hope. He's probably at home thinking about you and wishing that you would make up your mind. Don't do this Mercy; don't go out with this man. Whoever he is, he seems like a nice man but he isn't Sam and no guy ever will be."

Tears began to gather in Mercedes eyes but she quickly wiped them away before Tina could see them but she was too late. Tina wrapped her arms around her friend and engulfed her in a big hug. She rocked her back and forth while Mercedes cried into Tina's shirt.

Tina took a deep breath and said "Mercedes? Do you love him?" but Mercedes didn't answer, she just wrapped her arm tighter around Tina, so Tina asked again.

"Mercedes Jones. Do you love Sam Evans?

Mercedes pulled away and said in a whisper "Yes…yes Tina I love him. But I can't be with him. It isn't right. It will never be right. I just can't do it to him, to Donavan; it isn't fair. I love him so much and I can't be with him. I don't know what to do" Mercedes wailed as she clung to her best friend.

* * *

"Thank you, come again" Sam said from behind the counter as he handed back the customer their change and their purchase. The little boy jumped with joy as his mother handed him the bag with the comic books and they left the store. Sam smiled at the little boy who reminded him a lot of himself when he was a child. He had always been into comic books and science fiction and all things dealing with space and the planets. He always said "Something about all that space makes my problem seem kind of small." and at that very moment that saying couldn't ring more true. Things with Mercedes were at a standstill as he waited for her to make up her mind. He was desperate for her to make her decision. He wanted to finally call her his girlfriend, he wanted to take her out places and not worry about if someone sees them. He wanted to be able to kiss her and hold her and hug her in public but he knew he was reaching. He prayed that Mercedes wouldn't completely end things with him because he didn't know how he would survive, 4 weeks was enough for them to be apart and he wasn't having it anymore. He needed to be with her. He was so consumed with his thoughts he didn't even see Mike walk up to the counter.

"Hey man!" Mike said as he clapped Sam in the back. "What's with you today? You seem spaced out" Mike stared hard at his best friend and then a light bulb went off, "Ahhh, you're thinking about her?" Sam didn't want to give himself away so he looked away.

"Come on man, it's me. Honestly this situation is fucked up but it really bothers me to see you this way. Snap out of it man! I'm going to call Donny and him you and I are going out for some drinks. You need to take your mind off her. It's killing you and its killing me so relax man, Mikey got this."

"Honestly Mike, I don't want to go out. I'm really just not in the mood anymore."

"Come on man! We haven't hung out since you and Mercedes got together. You need this man. So I'm gonna call Donavan and we chilling tonight, no exceptions."

* * *

Artie had spent most of the day in the basement of his home, the man cave as he and his son's liked to call it. He left Tina and Mercedes alone so they could do their girl time because he knew they needed it. He had known Mercedes practically his entire life, it wasn't a secret that he harbored a small crush for her at one point but Mercedes quick doused the fire when she started dating Shane, leaving Artie heartbroken. Mercedes hated to see her friend so upset, so she decided to introduce Artie to her good friend Tina one Saturday afternoon at the mall and before she knew it she was the maid of honor at their wedding. Artie decided to go check on his girls and when he walked into his bedroom, he found Mercedes snuggled up to his wife sleeping while Tina typed away on her cellphone.

"Hey baby." Artie whispered as he made his way to Tina's side and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He looked loving into her eyes as she rubbed his cheek. _'How did I get so damn lucky?' _Artie thought to himself.

"Has she been asleep this whole time?" Tina nodded and said, "I'm really worried about her Artie. She hasn't been herself since this whole Sam thing. I want her to stop being a baby and just tell him how she feels but she says she can't."

"Tina, the situation isn't as easy as you make it seem. Think about it honey, she's fallen in love with her son's best friend. Do you have any idea how much pressure she's under? I want her to be happy just as much as you but this situation is something not to be taken lightly. Don't give up on her because sooner or later Donavan will find out and it won't be pretty and she's going to need you."

"I understand that but damn it. You know she told me she's going out on a date? Where is the logic in that? She's in love with someone but going out on a date with a stranger? Obviously she isn't thinking in her right mind."

"Tina, it's not so uncommon for a person to want to date someone to get their mind off someone else. She's a mess right now and the last thing she needs is her best friend chastising her. Be there for her."

"I am there for her! But her going out with this Christian guy makes no sense! She's just doing it to erase whatever she has with Sam!" Tina realized she had been talking way too loud when she felt Mercedes stir next to her so she lowered her voice.

"Artie, you know I love Mercedes and you know I'll be there no matter what but she needs to get a grip and get her man."

"Tina, let it be. When Mercedes is ready she will make her choice but for right now, just be her friend."

* * *

After a long and tiring day at work, Sam walked into his apartment and went straight into his bedroom, collapsing on top of it without even taking off his jacket. He didn't want to go out that night, all he wanted to do was sleep away his pain but his best friends weren't having it. Mike did in fact call Donavan with plans and Donavan all but ran to Mike's house to kiss him. Donavan hated feeling helpless and he hated that he couldn't take Sam's pain away so he figured a night out would be good. Sam knew it was useless to fight them, so he agreed to meet them around 10 that evening at some place called Radar Joes. Closing his eyes in exhaustion, Sam decided he would take a nap until then but as luck would have it, his phone rang. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and answered the call without looking at his caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello Samuel."

Groaning his said, "Hi mom…what can I do for you?" It wasn't that Sam wasn't close to his mother; in fact, he was very close with both his parents and his siblings Stacy and Stevie. Sam's family meant the world to him and he would do anything to make them happy, but at that moment the last person he needed to hear from was his mother. Dorothy Evans was a true southern belle, sweet as candy on the outside but on the inside she was tough as nails. Raised in a family full of boys, she didn't take crap from anyone and although she considered herself a lady, she wouldn't hesitate to curse someone out.

"Is that anyway to talk your mother Sam? I haven't spoken to you in god knows how long. I don't know what's going on in your life anymore. What happened son? Did you run off and get married and didn't bother to tell us? That it isn't it? You're hoarding some secret mail order bride. Samuel David Evans I taught you better than-"

"No mom! I'm not married; I'm just going through a lot right now. School and work are taking a lot of me." He paused and said, "Mail order bride mom? I mean really? Who do you think I am?"

"Don't judge me Sammy! I don't know what's hip with you kids now a days" She said with a chuckle.

"Well mom, I'm pretty sure no one is running off and marrying foreign women from catalogs. Now, I know you called for a reason. What is it?"

"I need a reason to call my son? I can't just see how he is? How he's doing? You said you were stressed because of school and work, why don't you visit for once? You think that because you're a big college man now you can't have time for your family? Once again Samuel David Evans I raised you better than that. We miss you dearly darlin'. Especially Stevie and Stacy, they ask about you all the time. When you coming down here and actually gracing your darlin' family with your presence."

Sam smiled thinking about his little siblings. Stevie and Stacy were fraternal twins that were 11 years his junior. At times they were a handful but Sam wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. His smiled faltered as his mother continued to tell him about all of their crazy adventures in Kentucky. A month before he graduated high school, Sam's father had gotten a job transfer and he wanted to move the entire family back down south but Sam had managed to bargain that if he kept his grades up he could stay in Lima, his parent agreed and left Sam on his own, but with the way things were going, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Sam? Darlin'? Are you there?"

"Yeah sorry, what were you saying?"

"Son… is everything ok? Is it your dyslexia? I know some subjects can be tough on you but why don't you try a tutor? We got a tutor for your brother and its worked wonders for him. He's getting A's and B's and everything."

"That's great mom! I'm glad everything is good, I miss you guys."

Dorothy scuffed and said, "Missed us so much but you couldn't see us for the holiday? Seriously Samuel, thanksgiving is about family and you should have been here. Everyone came to over, even Aunt May and that slob of a husband and those god awful kids. Do you know they not only had seconds but thirds fourths and fifths? Where do they put it all? And those kids? Lord! I cannot!"

"Mom I already told you that I had work and I had dinner with Donavan and his family so at least I wasn't alone."

"Donny is another one who's forgotten all about me! Tell him the next time we are in Lima, he gets nothing of my sweet potato pie!"

"Ma… don't do that… you know how he feels about that. He could never tell him mother but he obviously loves yours more than hers."

Dorothy's voice immediately perked at the name of her good friend, "How is Mercedes? I haven't spoken to her in a while. I do believe the last time I heard from her she was on vacation with someone. I bet it was a boyfriend. She sounded tired. I bet he was putting it on her. God knows Mercedes needs those pipes clean."

"Mom! I don't want to hear this! Whoever Ms. Jones is/was seeing is none of my business." Sam said while trying not to remember how they spent an entire that entire week in bed, trying every position possible.

"Speaking of pipes cleaning, Sammy when are you going to bring me home a nice girl? Haven't you been seeing someone?" Dorothy asked her eldest son.

Sam hesitated and then said, "No mom… I'm not seeing anyone." it wasn't exactly a lie. He wasn't seeing Mercedes, at least not anymore.

"Baby, I want you to be happy and you don't sound happy… are you sure you're alright? You aren't keeping anything from me are you?"

"No Ma, I'm just tired from work. Listen Ma, Donny, Mike and I are going out tonight so I have to get ready. Thank you for calling me mom, I love you. And tell dad that I love him too"

"I love you too baby, please remember that whatever is bothering you it will get better. Don't ever hesitate to call me or your father or Paw Paw or Mima."

"I won't Ma. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Sammy."

"Bye Ma."

* * *

Mercedes stood in front of her large walk in closet trying to find something to wear on her date with Christian. Despite Tina's objections, Mercedes was going to go out with him anyway. Why shouldn't she? Christian was obviously a good man that is extremely attractive and is clearly into her. Why should she hold herself back because of Sam? She ended the relationship and she believed that Christian deserved a chance. She was a grown ass woman and she was going to make her own decisions and if others didn't like it, well then they could kick rocks. She didn't need Kurt or Tina or anyone telling her what she was doing was wrong. Finally settling on an all-black tutu dress with crisscross straps and 6 inch black stiletto shoes with a silver heel, Mercedes grabbed the dress and the heels and set it on her bed. Looking at the clock on her bedside dresser, she noted that she had exactly two hours to get dressed. She took note of the fact that her hands were shaking. _'Why am I so nervous? It isn't like I haven't ever been a date before." _She asked herself. '_It's because you know Christian isn't Sam' _her conscious screamed at her, but she refused to listen. "_It's a mistake Mercedes! Call Sam!"_

"Shut up!" Mercedes screamed out loud, not seeing her son standing at the door way.

"Mom… are you alright?" Mercedes whipped around and looked at her son frightened. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of some clever way of lying but nothing came to mind.

"Mom… I asked, are you alright?"

"Yeah… what would make you think I'm not alright?"

"Well…" He paused. "I walk by your room and I catch you talking to yourself. I'd say that's cause for concern diva. What's wrong mom?"

Mercedes looked at her son and her heart leaped on her throat. He looked so concerned for her and here she was keeping this horrible secret from him. What kind of a mother was she? Donavan had the right to know what was going on behind his back.

"It's nothing honey. I was just…you know… thinking out loud?"

"Mom please, I know you. Something is going on and you aren't telling me. Is it this guy that you were seeing? Did he really mean that much to you?"

Taking in shaky breath, Mercedes "Honey…we've already talked about this… he and I had our moment in the sun but now it's over and I'm going on this date with Christian and I'm just going to move on."

"Mom… are you going out with this guy to get over this mystery man? Because from what you told me, he seems really nice… that isn't the reason right because I think I know you a little better than that."

"Donavan… I am going to tell you the same thing I told Tina. I don't need a lecture; I am a grown ass woman who can make her own decisions. I am going out with Christian because I want to, not because I'm trying to get over anyone. I really wish you two would stay out of my business. I know what the hell I am doing."

"Mom… it isn't about you being a grown ass woman, I know that. But you're lying to yourself if you think that this Christian guy is going to replace whatever you felt for this guy."

Feeling the anger raise in her body, Mercedes took a deep breath and said, "You know what Donavan? I don't need you to question me or my decisions. I'm trying to get ready and you are doing nothing but sucking up my positive energy. So please do me a favor and get out of my room and go and get ready for your own night."

Mercedes walked into her bathroom and slammed the door, leaving her son in her bedroom. Sliding down to the floor, Mercedes felt the tears pricking her eyes, surprising her. Why was she so upset? Where had the tears come from? This is what she wanted, this is what she needed. Her relationship with Sam was wrong on every level. '_Then why are you sitting on the bathroom floor crying? Obviously you love the man but you're being stupid and not going after him' _her mind screamed at her.

Mercedes wrestled with herself as her mind continued to yell at her to call Sam and tell him that she loved him, her heart telling her the same thing. Whoever said you can't choose who you love wasn't lying. She couldn't continue to do this to herself; she couldn't continue to live this way. She needed to move on and she needed to do it now before it killed her. Finally picking herself up off the floor, Mercedes made her way into the shower. Hopefully it would turn into a secret time machine and it would take her far away, to the land of then unknown. Just then, Mercedes heard a knock on her bathroom door.

"I'm in the shower!" She answered.

"Mercy! It's me Maura! We need to talk! It's important!" Maura yelled from the other side of the door.

"Can't this wait? I have a date tonight."

"This can't wait diva! I need to talk to you."

"Fine Maura, I'll be right out!" Mercedes stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself up in a towel. Mercedes opened the door and saw her sister sitting at her vanity table, going through her jewelry.

Looking up at Mercedes, Maura gave her a small smile. "Remember when we were kids and we used to play around with mama's jewelry and pretend to be actresses? She got so mad when you broke the broach daddy bought her for her birthday."

Mercedes laughed and said, "Girl that wasn't me, that was Shavon."

Maura's smile faltered as she heard her eldest sister's name. she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell Mercedes that her sister was planning something against her, but when would be the right time.

"Mercy… remember when I told you that you needed to be careful when it came to your relationship with Sam?"

"Yes."

"I meant it, I don't know how to tell you this or how you're going to react but…I think the person you need to look out for is Shavon. I know she's planning something and I think you need to be real careful in who you speak to, where you go and who you're going with."

"Maura… Shavon wouldn't do that. She and I may not get along but she wouldn't do something like that. She's our sister, what would she benefit from this? Please. Shavon is harmless, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Mercedes I'm serious! This isn't a joke! She actually said-"

But Mercedes cut her off. "Maura, I have a date tonight and I need to get ready. I don't have time to listen to this. We can talk about this in the morning.

"Diva please, this is not a joke. Shavon is planning something. She told me she-"

"Maura please! I do not have the time for this bullshit. Shavon wouldn't do this. Shavon isn't capable of doing something like this. I know she can be evil sometimes, but this? Trying to ruin my life? No. She isn't crazy enough. Besides, who's going to believe her?"

"Mercedes… you don't understand."

Mercedes walked around to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulder. "Maura I love you, but Shavon isn't going to do anything. So there is nothing for you to worry about. Now please go so I can get ready for my date."

Maura got up for the vanity table and walked out the room without saying a word. Mercedes walked back to her bathroom, laughing softly to herself.

"Shavon tryna ruin my life? Please! That girl ain't crazy."

* * *

There are certain steps and rules that a person must follow when on a date. Be polite to the staff, no talking with your mouth full; be attentive to your date and such. Mercedes was following all of that except being attentive. For some reason she just couldn't concentrate on the gorgeous man sitting across from her. What the hell was wrong with her? Christian, who by the way was looking absolutely delectable in his black three piece suit and Stacy Addams shoes, was talking about something Mercedes clearly didn't give a shit about. It was like the Charlie Brown teacher. For the most part, Mercedes tried to enjoy herself but she felt herself getting bored. She wasn't sure how her feelings had changed but they had. That entire morning she had been jumping off the walls with excitement about her date and now, sitting across from him, she couldn't care less.

"Mercedes? Mercedes are you ok?" Mercedes snapped out of her daze to look at him, his face marred with concern. Shit. She was caught slipping.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I ask how you do like the place. I know a woman of your status is used to better places but I'm a man of meager means." He flashed his deep, dimpled smile.

"Oh stop, the place is lovely." In fact it was. Christian had called her with plans to go out for coffee but Mercedes suggested dinner instead, she gave him the freewill to pick whichever place he wanted. He chose _Chez Le Re_, a brand new French restaurant. The place was very elegant and it definitely screamed money, but to Mercedes it just told her he was trying too hard. _'Sam would never try too hard.'_

"It's perfect, very elegant."

"I'm really glad you like it." Christian reached over and grabbed Mercedes hand, "I'm really glad you agreed to the date, especially so fast. I know we just met and all but I'm glad you took a chance with a man like me."

Narrowing her eyes, Mercedes tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean a man like you?"

"Well," He paused. "You're Mercedes Jones. You're a legend. I feel like such a dork for saying this but I've been a fan of yours for a real long time and it's an honor to be sitting here with you. I honestly didn't expect for you to agree to the date so fast. I'm going to admit that when you left, I twerked my ass off in the office back." Mercedes laughed as Christian grasped her hand tighter and Mercedes waited, and waited, and waited but she didn't feel it. That spark, the fireworks, the explosions she felt whenever Sam touched her. It wasn't there. She felt absolutely nothing. She couldn't believe it, she felt nothing!

The little devil on her shoulder was telling her to ditch Christian and go get with Sam but the Angel on the other shoulder told her to at least be nice and finish the date.

To give herself some credit she did engage in conversation. She talked about her son and some of her career and her home life while he mentioned that he had never been married and that once again he was delighted she would go out on a date with him. Mercedes began to feel like she was on a date with a contestant winner with how much he praised her and her endeavors. Try as she might she couldn't get over the fact that she didn't feel a spark, not even a little bit. This wasn't right; what the hell was she doing there? This was obviously been a mistake. Tina and Donavan were right, she only agreed to the date to take her mind of Sam, but its kind of hard to do that when he's not only in her mind but in her heart. Before she knew it, they had eaten and had dessert and Mercedes couldn't wait to hightail it. After the check was paid, Christian escorted her outside to where her car was.

"This was great Mercedes; I'm had a great time tonight." Christian pressed her against the door of her car and leaned down to kiss her but Mercedes turned her head, the kiss landing awkwardly on the side of her mouth. Stepping back, Christian cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"Christian, I'm-"

"No, it's alright. It was me, I moved to soon. I should have waited but I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"No, it's just that… it's been a while since I've done the whole dating thing and you've just got to give me some time."

"Fair enough, well… I'll let you go… call me anytime sweetheart."

"I had a really nice time too Christian, thank you for tonight." Leaning up, she planted a small kiss on his right cheek. Mercedes got in her car and sped away to the only place she knew she needed to be.

* * *

Sam had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his doorbell ring. Looking at his digital clock, he noted that if that were his friends they were about two hours early. Slipping on his boxers, he made his way to the front door only expecting his friend but was surprised to see Mercedes.

Hesitantly, he asked, "Mercy… what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in please?" she asked while biting her bottom lip. Sam's eyes wandered over her outfit and he couldn't but notice how elegant and dressed up she looked.

"Of course." Sam stepped aside while she took small steps into the apartment.

Mercedes took a seat on the couch, motioning for Sam to sit next to her but he shook his head, saying that he rather stand than sit down.

"Alright." she began. "I'm pretty sure you're wondering what I'm doing here, especially after that went down between us. Tonight has been a real opener for me. I met this guy named Christian at the dry cleaners and he asked me out on a date and he took me to this really nice restaurant –"

"Wait, you went out on date? How could you go out on date when we're trying to work things out? That doesn't make any sense." Sam's jaw clinched at the thought of Mercedes on a date when he couldn't even bring himself to think about another woman. Here he was, at home, driving himself crazy with worry about what was going to happen with his relationship and she's out on dates. Sam walked out of the living and into his bedroom.

"Wait Sam! Let me finish! Please! Hear me out." Mercedes ran after him as Sam paced around his bedroom.

"What else is there to say Mercedes? I'm a fucking idiot for thinking that you could possibly ever love me. You're going out on dates and I'm sitting here like a fucking dickhead waiting. I am the biggest fool."

"But that's just it! The whole time I was sitting there I realized that he wasn't you. That the person I want to be with wasn't him, it's you. Don't you understand Sam? You're it for me. You are my special someone. I've never thought that I could feel this way for someone. Not since Shane. I want you Sam, all of you and if it means losing my son and my career over it then so be it. I don't care anymore. I love you Samuel David Evans. I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you, I won't live without you. All this time I've been fooling myself into thinking I couldn't be with you but the truth is that I just can't be without you. I'm willing to give this a try if you still are. I know I fucked this up but please Sam. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I need you, do you understand? I need you. I don't care anymore. If you want to go public we can go public. If you want to live in secret, we can live in secret. If you want move out of the fucking country and live in France we can. We can do whatever you want Sam because I'm not living my life without you. Not anymore. Four weeks is long enough, I won't do it anymore. I was stupid to think I could do this alone. I was stupid to think Christian was someone I wanted to be with. I admit it now, I was wrong. It's you Sam, it's always been you."

Sam walked up slowly to her. Whispering he said, "Do you mean it? All of it? Do you really love me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she answered. "Yes… there is no one in this world for me. I love you Samuel Evans. And I don't care who knows it. If I could scream it to the world I would. I love you so much." Their lips met in a sweet kiss, solidifying their undying love for each other. They didn't need anything else, they had each other.

Breaking the kiss, Sam looked into her eyes. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that? Do you have any idea how much I love you? You've made me the happiest man in the world. We can do this. We'll get through this. I know we will."

Sam attacked her mouth, leaving her with little room to react. She felt all of him as he poured everything he had into that kiss. It felt real. It felt right. It felt like love, so she kissed him back with just as much intensity.

Suddenly Sam pulled away, making Mercedes protest.

"Babe… you drove your car here right? Donavan and Mike are on their way. How am I going to hide you and how is your son not going to recognize his mother's own car?"

"I couldn't find parking so I parked my car on the next block over. Don't worry." Mercedes leaned in to kiss him again but he pushed her away again. "But they are coming here. How am I going to hide you?"

Exhaling, Mercedes gave her boyfriend a small smile. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Well… no… but… um… well maybe you can drive around awhile and then wait for me to give you the bat signal and then wait for me here."

"Or… you can call them and tell them you want to go out tomorrow night. Donavan doesn't leave for another two days. You can always just go out tomorrow, that way you can lay in bed with me."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him. Kissing her neck, Sam's hands made his way down to her round backside, squeezing it tight.

"That sounds like a great plan but you know Donavan and you know how persistent he can be." As if it was sent as a message from god, Sam's doorbell rang which was quickly followed by a loud banging.

"Shit! That's them; um… can you hide somewhere?"

Mercedes gave Sam a side eye. "Sam… Where do you expect me to hide?"

"Uh… In the hall closet!"

Before Mercedes could utter another word, Sam was pushing her into the hall closet, telling her not to make a sound. Sam ran to the front door, took a deep breath and opened ushering his friends without a word.

"Damn Sammy boy! What took you so long? You got a girl here or something?" Donavon joked.

"Well as you can tell, I was about to get dressed but you guys are early. Why don't you guys come back later on? Or I can just meet you guys there." Sam asked hopefully. Sweat began to gather on Sam's brow as he looked around to make sure nothing gave away to the fact that Mercedes was in the apartment.

"No Sam, you've wasted enough time blowing us off, you're coming out with us whether you like it or not. Besides, I leave tomorrow and I don't come back until Christmas. When am I gonna hang with my boys?"

Mike noticed the look of desperation on Sam face, he wondered what the hell was going on when it clicked in his mind that he was hiding something.

"Dude… are you ok? You look paler than usual." Mike said, making Donavon turn around on the couch and look at his friend. He did note that Sam didn't look like his usual self.

"Yeah Sam, are you feeling alright? do you need me to get you something?" Donavon asked concerned.

"No guys, I'm good. Just feeling a little light headed is all."

"Maybe you should stay home Sam. I don't want you to go out if you're sick. Or would you rather us stay here and have a guy's night in? Order some food, get some beers, maybe get some girls to come by and chill with us?"

"No. Don't stay here because of me. By all means go out and have fun. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. I know you leave in the afternoon, so maybe we can do breakfast before you leave.

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yeah, please go have a good time."

Donavan stared at his friend for a second more. "Alright man, Mike and I are gonna go, but if you need anything just call me." Donavan and Mike walked to the door and left. Sam didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt his body relax. Walking over to the closet door, he opened and pulled Mercedes out into his arms.

"Now… where were we?"

* * *

_As she lay flat on her back, writhing and shaking from the pleasure his tongue was giving her, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to how she ended up in this predicament in the first place. How the hell did this happen? How could she let this man-boy- just come in and disrupt her life the way that he did? To her credit she did try and end it but he was really persistent, he refused to give up without a fight, even when she would threaten him. That only made him more determined to prove to her that he was worthy of her time. "You like that baby?" he asked in a husky tone as he ran his fingers down the slit of her pussy. "You like the way I play with your clit?"_

_"Yes." she moaned._

_"Tell me how it feels baby." he demanded._

_"It feels so fucking good" she replied with a strain in her voice. God this man had a golden tongue; he made her speak languages that she didn't even know she knew. He rubbed her clit in circles while fingering her wet pussy, then she felt him latch on to her clit, after he started humming on it, she knew she was a goner. Gripping the sheets, she started to get that familiar feeling in her belly and before she knew it, she was spraying his mouth with her juices._

_After lapping up every bit of her juices, he crawled up to her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. As she was kissing him, she reached down and started to stroke his throbbing cock, coaxing him to enter her. "Please fuck me." she begged. And without a word, he entered her in one swift movement. Lying underneath him while he fucked her relentlessly, she knew she was in too deep. She knew that whatever they had would soon implode but she didn't care. She wanted him and he wanted her. They both knew that eventually they would have to face the consequences but it didn't matter at that moment. She started to get that familiar feeling again when she felt him tense up and she knew that he was close. "Come for me baby, come for me now." he whispered in her ear as he pumped into her incessantly. "Come with me." she answered back. This had become her life. Forbidden bliss on damp mattresses. They could never been seen together; they could never fully give to each other because their illicit affair would create a shit storm in their little town. So they settled for tucked away hotels, hidden bed and breakfasts, and many nights of Skype and phone sex. "I'm coming baby, I'm coming." he almost yelled out. As they came together he collapsed his sweaty body on top of her and tried to catch his breath. "I love you Mercedes." he panted, "I love you too Sam." she replied, kissing him madly._

_Yup. She was in too deep._

* * *

**yay or nay? did it live up to your expectations? are you happy with the ending? are you glad they're back together? are you sad? _  
_**

**let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review.  
**

**i promise the next chapter wont take me as long as this one did and its already in the works.  
**

**much love  
**

**Tay :)  
**


End file.
